Come and Save Me
by JaneWeller
Summary: Elena Blackraven powraca do Hogwartu po tym jak zniknęła na pięć lat. Co skłoniło ją do powrotu? I jak to przyjmie Severus Snape, z którym zawsze była na wojennej ścieżce? Pojawiają się nowi profesorowie, a życie tworzy zupełnie nowe historie. Ostrzeżenie: kanon został mocno ograniczony. Betowane przez ines-mp
1. Powrót

_A/N Długo się wahałam, czy umieścić to opowiadania na , ale w końcu stwierdziłam, że raz kozie śmierć i może pozwoli mi to zmusić wenę do dalszej pracy po kilku miesiącach rozleniwienia._

**1. Powrót**

_**Gdzieś w Australii, przedpołudnie 13 lipca 2003 roku**_

Elena Blackraven spędzała tę niedzielę jak każdy inny dzień. Nie była chrześcijanką, ani nie wyznawała żadnej z pozostałych religii. Siódmy dzień tygodnia kojarzył jej się mgliście z odpoczynkiem, którego nie było dane jej zaznać. Od czasu Wielkiej Bitwy, gdy tylko przybyła na australijski kontynent, starała się być zajęta od wschodu do zachodu słońca, by wieczorem móc po prostu paść na łóżko i od razu zasnąć. Od czasu do czasu uciekała się do eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, lecz obawa przed uzależnieniem nie pozwalała jej go zbyt często zażywać. Zamiast tego doprowadziła niemalże do perfekcji mugolską metodę dotyczącą świadomych snów, a właściwie pozbawiania się ich. Gdy zmęczenie jednak było zbyt duże, nie zdawało to egzaminu i budziła się nad ranem z krzykiem przerażenia, mokra od potu.

Ucieczkę znajdowała w walce z niegościnnością ziemi w ogródku i niewielkiej szklarni oraz w czytaniu opasłych tomów dotyczących zaklęć i eliksirów. Często też zamykała się w piwnicy swojego niewielkiego domku, gdzie urządziła dość prowizoryczne laboratorium. Wiele razy zdarzały się wybuchy, krzyki frustracji i trzask tłuczonego szkła. I chociaż była świadoma, że do osiągnięcia celu jest jej potrzebna pomoc osoby, której umiejętności warzelnicze stoją na najwyższym poziomie, nie chciała nikogo prosić o pomoc. Oznaczałoby to bowiem zdradzenie celu poszukiwań. Sekrety pozostają sekretami tylko wtedy, gdy nikomu się o nich nie mówi. Zdarzają się jednak wyjątki, kiedy to można powierzyć tajemnicę jednej, jedynej osobie. Elena przed laty to zrobiła i właśnie ta osoba pojawiła się przed jej drzwiami. Wysoka i z włosami upiętymi w ciasny kok, w którym przebłyskiwały nitki siwizny. Minerwa McGonagall wyglądała niemalże śmiesznie w mugolskiej sukni z jasnego materiału, letnim kapeluszu i z torebką w dłoni. Prezentowała się niczym staruszka udająca się na niedzielną mszę. Blackraven musiała mieć naprawdę osłupiały i zaszokowany wyraz twarzy, bo Minerwa cmoknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem i weszła do środka, wpychając swoją byłą uczennicę w głąb domu.

- Panno Blackraven – zaczęła swoim zwyczajnym tonem, który był przeznaczony dla krnąbrnych studentów Hogwartu. – Proszę przestać na mnie patrzeć, jakbym się zmieniła w goblina – dokończyła zdegustowana.

- Przepraszam, pani profesor. – Elena potrząsnęła głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. – Po prostu nigdy pani nie widziałam w mugolskim stroju.

Zaprowadziła starszą czarownicę do salonu i poprosiła, by ta usiadła na sofie. Sama zajęła miejsce w swoim ulubionym fotelu.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co panią sprowadza w moje skromne progi? – zapytała po kilku długich sekundach krępującej ciszy.

- Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu, moja droga – poleciła jej McGonagall. – Chyba go nie zapomniałaś przez te pięć lat dobrowolnej banicji, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie, pa… Minerwo.

- Remus w tym roku zrezygnował z posady nauczyciela OPCM. Oznacza to, że mamy, po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat, wakat na tej posadzie. I jak do tej pory nie możemy znaleźć nikogo odpowiedniego.

- A Potter? Z tego co słyszałam, udało mu się zostać aurorem – podsunęła natychmiast, nie chcąc nawet myśleć o prośbie dyrektorki, która wydawała się być bardziej niż oczywista.

- Odmówił.

- Więc dlatego mnie odwiedziłaś? – Pytanie było całkowicie retoryczne. – Pochlebia mi ta propozycja, ale nie zamierzam jej przyjąć. Zaczęłam tu nowe życie i zostawiłam przeszłość za sobą. Nie chcę do niej wracać.

Na palcach jednej ręki można było zliczyć momenty, w których na twarzy Minerwy gościło jawne zaskoczenie. Ta chwila wliczała się do owej puli. Było to o tyle dziwne, że spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie znała powody, dla których Elena odseparowała się od wszystkich znanych jej osób i uciekła na drugi koniec świata. Pozwoliła jej na pięć lat samotności i nie zamierzała ich przedłużać o kolejnych pięć. Skłamanie o tym, że Harry odmówił przyjęcia nauczycielskiego stanowiska przyszło jej dość łatwo. Młodsza czarownica była pierwszą osobą, której zaproponowała tę pracę. Ale Elena miała się o tym nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

- Wiem równie dobrze, jak i ty, że pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina. Są jednak takie, które można usunąć. – Przenikliwy wzrok dyrektorki zdawał się widzieć na wskroś przez wszystkie obronne mury, jakie młodsza kobieta ustawiła wokół siebie. Zaglądał w głąb jej duszy i widział spustoszenia uczynione przez horror, jaki ją dotknął.

- To, co się wydarzyło sześć lat temu, nie ma na mnie żadnego wpływu! – Oczy Eleny zwęziły się, co sugerowało, że jej cierpliwość zaczyna się wyczerpywać.

McGonagall wiedziała, że ani prośbą, ani błaganiem nic nie wskóra. Ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie miała przysłowiowego asa w rękawie. To była jedna z rzeczy, jakie przejęła od pewnego czarodzieja – bądź zawsze co najmniej jeden ruch dalej niż przeciwnik.

- A gdyby oferta pracy obejmowała również dostęp do zbiorów bibliotecznych, których nigdzie indziej nie znajdziesz? Czy wtedy zgodziłabyś się przyjąć tę posadę?

Haczyk z przynętą został zarzucony i pozostawało jej tylko czekać, aż rybka postanowi jej posmakować. Nie miała fałszywej nadziei, że stanie się to od razu. Za dobrze znała swoją byłą uczennicę. Elena potrzebowała czasu do namysłu, do rozważenia wszystkich 'za' i wszystkich 'przeciw'. Minerwa wstała z sofy.

- Oczekuję wiadomości lub twojego przybycia do dwudziestego czwartego sierpnia – powiedziała i pozwoliła się odprowadzić do drzwi. Stojąc już na ganku, odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Eleny. – Czas wrócić z wygnania – dodała i udała się w stronę miasteczka nieopodal.

Blackraven zamknęła drzwi i zeszła do laboratorium, które mieściło się w piwnicy. Usiadła przy stole, na którym stał nieduży cynowy kociołek. W środku lekko bulgotał brązowy jak czekolada, gęsty płyn. Wpatrywała się zamyślona w bąble, pojawiające się na jego powierzchni i rozmyślała o wizycie dyrektorki.

_**Brama Hogwartu, późne popołudnie 24 sierpnia 2003 roku**_

Aportowała się kilka metrów przed wysoką bramą, prowadzącą na hogwarckie błonia. Kiedy ją widziała ostatnim razem, była pogięta, osmalona i zwisała żałośnie na resztkach zawiasów. Powoli pchnęła jedno skrzydło i wkroczyła na teren szkoły. Drgnęła, gdy ciężka brama wyślizgnęła się z jej palców i zatrzasnęła z hukiem. Mogła przybyć tutaj przez sieć Fiuu, ale wolała nie nie wyskakiwać znienacka z czyjegoś kominka. Poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i ruszyła w kierunku zamku. Zatrzymała się na chwilę nieopodal chatki gajowego. Zawsze lubiła Hagrida, nawet pomimo jego uwielbienia dla wyjątkowo niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Teraz jego domek zdawał się być inny, jakby opuszczony i bez życia. Wojna wszystko zmieniła. W wielu przypadkach na gorsze. Zginęło w niej tylu dobrych ludzi, a jeszcze więcej zostało przez nią okaleczonych, czasem fizycznie, czasem psychicznie. Nic już nie było takie jak wcześniej.

Minerwa od pory obiadowej nie wychodziła ze swojego dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Co kilka sekund jej spojrzenie biegło w stronę okna, z którego był doskonały widok na szkolne błonia. Do tej pory nie otrzymała od Eleny żadnej wiadomości. Co prawda do północy było jeszcze kilka godzin, ale intuicja podpowiadała jej, że przynęta chwyciła. Przeczucie jej nie myliło i gdy po raz tysięczny jej wzrok powędrował za okno, ujrzała ciemną postać, stojącą niedaleko domku Hagrida. Jej również brakowało Rubeusa i jego optymizmu oraz gigantycznej dobroci serca.

Aurorka westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła dalej w stronę zamku. Tęskniła za gajowym Hogwartu. Wydawał się być nim od zawsze. Setki uczniów przewiózł łódkami przez jezioro w ich pierwszym dniu szkoły. Skarciła się w myślach za swój egoizm. W końcu Hagrid był szczęśliwy. Mieszkał ze swoją żoną we Francji i miał się wyśmienicie, z tego co wiedziała. A jednak czuła, że bez niego Hogwart już nigdy nie będzie taki sam. Wojna zebrała też swoje żniwo wśród kadry nauczycielskiej. Najbardziej wstrząsnęła nią śmierć Filiusa Flitwicka. Niziutki profesor nauczający Zaklęć był bardzo lubiany i szanowany przez uczniów, chociaż wymagał wiele na swoich zajęciach. Popadła w takie zamyślenie, że niemalże wpadła na drzwi prowadzące do Sali Wejściowej. Potrząsnęła głową, wracając do rzeczywistości i pchnęła ciężkie skrzydło. Starannie wytarła buty, świadoma faktu, że Filch jest tutaj nadal woźnym i jeszcze pewnie by ją pogonił z którąś bardziej 'rozczochraną' miotłą w ręce. Im bliżej była dyrektorskiego gabinetu, tym bardziej traciła pewność, że podjęła słuszną decyzję. Mogła zostać w Australii i dalej pracować nad eliksirem. _Nie bądź głupia! Sama nie dasz sobie z tym rady i doskonale o tym wiesz_ – cichy głosik w jej głowie dał o sobie znać stanowczym tonem. I miał rację. Potrzebowała pomocy, potrzebowała wiedzy z książek, które mogła znaleźć tylko i wyłącznie w Hogwarcie. A w ostateczności poprosić o poradę jedyną osobę, której nie chciała o nic prosić.

Dotarła w końcu pod pomnik chimery i otworzyła usta, by wypowiedzieć hasło, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak ono może brzmieć. Za czasów Dumbledore'a wystarczyło znać na pamięć nazwy wszystkich słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa i wyrecytować je. Zawsze któreś okazywało się trafne. Jednak profesor McGonagall na pewno nie poszłaby aż na taką łatwiznę. Tym bardziej, że nie jadała słodyczy. Przynajmniej tych z magicznego świata. Nagle posąg odsunął się i Elena zaczęła się wspinać po schodach. W otwartych drzwiach powitała ją Minerwa. Uśmiechała się z cieniem ulgi w spojrzeniu.

- Pani dyrektor – dziewczyna przywitała się z należnym starszej czarownicy szacunkiem, pochylając przy tym głowę w lekkim ukłonie.

- Lubisz trzymać wszystkich w niepewności, moja droga. – Dyrektorka wskazała jej wygodny fotel naprzeciwko swojego biurka.

Portrety wiszące na ścianach przyglądały jej się z ciekawością. Gdy spojrzała na ten przedstawiający Dumbledore'a, Albus uśmiechnął się ciepło i puścił do niej oko, wkładając do ust cytrynowego dropsa. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i próbowała zwalczyć dławienie w gardle. Podobnie jak Flitwicka brakowało jej poczciwego Dropsa, jak o byłym dyrektorze mówiła niemalże cała szkoła z kilkoma nauczycielami na czele.

- Nie chciałam podejmować pochopnej decyzji – powiedziała gwoli wyjaśnienia.

Tak naprawdę to próbowała prowadzić eksperymenty w swojej piwnicy i dopiero wczorajszy wybuch kociołka i wypalona dziura w stole skłoniły ją do przyjęcia oferty pracy.

- Rozumiem. – Minerwa wyciągnęła z prawej szuflady biurka zrolowany pergamin i położyła go przed Eleną. – To jest standardowa umowa. Zawiera zakres twoich obowiązków oraz kwotę wynagrodzenia.

Młodsza czarownica rozwinęła rulon i szybko przebiegła wzrokiem zapisany na nim tekst. Potem bez słowa sięgnęła po pióro i złożyła na dole arkusza podpis. Nie negocjowała, nie zgłaszała zastrzeżeń, po prostu podpisała bez słowa.

- Wspomniałaś o dostępie do ksiąg – zaczęła Elena dość ostrożnym tonem. – Jaki zakres by to obowiązywało?

McGonagall schowała umowę do szuflady i spojrzała na swoją byłą uczennicę z uwagą, gratulując sobie pomysłu z zarzuceniem przynęty.

- Możesz korzystać z całego księgozbioru szkolnej biblioteki. Także z książek, które znajdują się w Dziale Zakazanym. Myślę też, że pozostali nauczyciele udostępnią ci także swoje prywatne zbiory, jeśli ich o to poprosisz.

- Nawet profesor Snape? – zapytała nieco niepewnym tonem, który z łatwością mogłaby, w razie ewentualnych indagacji, zrzucić na wspomnienia o atmosferze strachu, panującej na zajęciach u Mistrza Eliksirów.

Minerwa obawiała się właśnie tego pytania. Wysłała Severusowi sowę, ale do tej pory nie otrzymała od niego odpowiedzi. Wiedziała tylko, że list został dostarczony.

- Gdyby odmówił bez uzasadnienia decyzji, to powiadom mnie o tym. Porozmawiam z nim. Jest rozsądnym człowiekiem i da się przekonać.

Ton głosu dyrektorki wraz z błyskiem w jej oczach wróżył Snape'owi mało przyjemną konwersację, jeśli będzie się stawiał Minerwie. Elena wyobraziła sobie tę scenę i niemalże nie parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. Wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by być świadkiem tej rozmowy.

- Poprosiłam skrzaty, by przygotowały kwatery, które wcześniej zajmował Remus – ciągnęła dalej Minerwa. – Jak zapewne pamiętasz, znajdują się za gabinetem przy klasie OPCM.

- Wiem, gdzie to jest – odezwała się Elena. – Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi dzisiejszą nieobecność w czasie kolacji. Chciałabym się rozpakować.

- Ależ oczywiście. – McGonagall wstała i obeszła biurko. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że spędzisz ten rok tutaj.

Gdy Blackraven wstała, Minerwa na kilka sekund zrzuciła maskę niedostępnej, surowej pani profesor i uściskała dziewczynę. Kiedy ta opuściła jej gabinet, kobieta spojrzała na portret Albusa z czułością.

- To dopiero pierwszy krok – szepnęła, a Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.


	2. Snape

_A/N Kajam się, bo w zeszłym tygodniu kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy, że mam dodać rozdział. Wczoraj również, więc z jednodniowym poślizgiem pojawia się nowa część opowieści. Z ostrzeżeń: odradzam spożywanie jakichkolwiek produktów płynnych i stałych w trakcie lektury, zarówno przy tym rozdziale, jak i przy kolejnych.  
_

__**Betowała ines-mp, której z tego miejsca serdecznie dziękuję za trud przebrnięcia przez gąszcz moich niezdarnych prób literackich.**

****

Chapter 2 - Snape

Elena spędziła resztę popołudnia oraz cały wieczór na urządzaniu się w nowym miejscu i przerobieniu niewielkiego, prywatnego gabinetu na laboratorium. Jeden ze skrzatów przyniósł jej kolację, zapewne na polecenie McGonagall. Gdy zjadła, udała się do łazienki, a potem do sypialni, by przed snem przeczytać jedną z książek, które przywiozła ze sobą z domu. W pewnej momencie przymknęła na chwilę powieki, by dać odpocząć oczom. Kilka sekund później już spała, a książka zsunęła się z pościeli i upadła na puszysty dywan, który stłumił odgłos uderzenia.

Obudziła się późno. Słońce znajdowało się już wysoko na niebie. Nie pamiętała, co jej się śniło, lecz skłębiona pościel była wystarczającą odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Przebrnęła przez poranną toaletę i ubieranie się. Zawiązywała właśnie wysokie i ciężkie buty, które były częścią jej aurorskiego stroju, kiedy jej spojrzenie padło na taflę lustra, umieszonego po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi szafy. Przez chwilę przyglądała się odbiciu, jakby widziała siebie po raz pierwszy w życiu, a potem roześmiała się głośno.

- Wyglądam jak Snape – mruknęła do siebie, gdy zamykała szafę.

W kwestii ubioru mieli podobny gust i tendencję do zakrywania niemalże każdego skrawka ciała. W przypadku Eleny odsłonięta była szyja, ale poza tym reszta nie różniła się aż tak bardzo od tego, co prezentował Mistrz Eliksirów, za wyjątkiem braku milionów guziczków. Spięła jeszcze spinką włosy, opadające zwykle na oczy i twarz, resztę zostawiając rozpuszczoną. Rzuciła kilka zabezpieczających zaklęć i udała się do Wielkiej Sali. Zbliżała się bowiem pora obiadu.

Przy stole nauczycielskim siedziała już Minerwa w towarzystwie Hermiony i Draco po swojej lewej stronie. Z prawej, na dawnym miejscu Hagrida, siedział Charlie Weasley. Elena weszła głównym wejściem i szła wzdłuż stołów, przy których w trakcie roku szkolnego siedzą uczniowie. Bez nich wydawały się wręcz opuszczone. Gdy znalazła się na podwyższeniu, Charlie zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i nieoczekiwanie mocno ją uściskał. Momentalnie zesztywniała i wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Nie, żeby go nie lubiła, bo uwielbiała tego rudzielca, ale unikała kontaktu fizycznego z innymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza z mężczyznami.

- Gdy Minerwa mówiła, że od września obejmujesz OPCM, myślałem, że przesunęli Prima Aprilis na lipiec – roześmiał się, odgarniając przy tym włosy, wpadające mu do oczu.

Spojrzała na McGonagall, która nagle znalazła pilną sprawę do omówienia z Draco i uciekła wzrokiem. Typowa taktyka, by uniknąć kłopotliwych pytań.

- Siadaj obok mnie. – Charlie odsunął krzesło dla Eleny.

Usiadła, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. Była trochę skołowana, widząc w gronie nauczycieli tyle nowych twarzy. Na pewno nie spodziewała się ujrzeć tutaj Malfoya. O jego ślubie z Granger słyszała nawet w swojej pustelni. Wiadomość ta stała się jeszcze większą sensacją niż wesele Pottera i Weasleyówny. Nagle dotarło do niej, że Charlie coś mówi, a potem zawiesza głos i patrzy na nią zaniepokojony.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ze skruchą.

- Wszyscy się zastanawiali, gdzie zniknęłaś. I to bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

- Potrzebowałam nieco samotności – powiedziała wymijająco. – Takie nieco dłuższe wakacje. A co u ciebie? Niech zgadnę, uczysz ONMS, tak?

- Strzał w dziesiątkę. Grubbly-Plank przeszła na emeryturę, Hagrid przeniósł się do Francji, a ja szukałem pracy bliżej domu. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby wydarzenia w jego życiu były czymś najzupełniej oczywistym.

Elena zaczęła wypytywać Charliego, co się zmieniło w Hogwarcie i jakich jeszcze niespodzianek może się spodziewać. W międzyczasie zaczęli się schodzić pozostali nauczyciele. Rozmowę przerwało im dość efektowne wejście Mistrza Eliksirów, który pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali w pełnym rynsztunku i z łopotem wierzchniej szaty. Zauważyła, że prawie się nie zmienił przez te lata. Może tylko już nie był taki spięty, przez co wyglądał nieco młodziej. Cała reszta została taka, jaką była wcześniej. Usiadł obok Minerwy i sięgnął po pieczone ziemniaki, które pojawiły się wraz z resztą jedzenia chwilę przed jego przyjściem. Przyglądała się mu kątem oka. Jednocześnie podtrzymywała rozmowę z Weasleyem, choć jej myśli coraz częściej biegły w stronę czarnowłosego czarodzieja. Miała nadzieję, że wybaczył jej to, co wydarzyło się pięć lat temu.

* * *

_Hogwart, dzień Wielkiej Bitwy, 1998 rok_

_Wściekłość przesłaniała jej większość zdroworozsądkowej oceny tego, co działo się wokół niej. Była niczym mugolskie perpetuum mobile. Raz wprawiona w ruch, napędzała się sama ciągle od nowa i od nowa. Ciskała najgorszymi klątwami w każdą postać odzianą w śmierciożerczy płaszcz, a często też i maskę. Nie okazywała litości, współczucia ani miłosierdzia. Jej zdaniem nie zasługiwali nawet na cień uczuć z jej strony. Najchętniej zapewniłaby im powolną śmierć w męczarniach. Dopełniłaby zemsty, lecz bitwa nie dawała takiej możliwości. Tutaj liczyło się jak najszybsze wyeliminowanie przeciwnika. Ostateczna potyczka, na której końcu będzie tylko jeden zwycięzca, a przepowiednia wygłoszona przez Trelawney się dopełni. Czerwona mgiełka przed jej oczami zaciemniała pełny obraz sytuacji. Każdy w czarnym płaszczu był wrogiem, kimś kto zasługuje na śmierć za samo swoje istnienie._

_- Sectumsempra!_

_Promień zaklęcia sunął z niesamowitą prędkością w stronę wysokiego mężczyzny, Śmierciożercy, którego chwilę wcześniej dostrzegła nieco za sobą, po prawej stronie. Gdy klątwa już niemalże dotknęła swoją ofiarę, ta zgrabnym ruchem różdżki odbiła ją w stronę innego Śmierciożercy. Elena uniosła rękę, by zaatakować kolejny raz, ale wtedy postać zdjęła maskę, a na twarzy aurorki pojawił się wyraz przerażenia. Patrzył na nią bowiem lodowatym spojrzeniem Severus Snape we własnej osobie. Niemalże czuła na sobie jego wściekłość. Wokół trwała zacięta bitwa, ale dla nich czas jakby stanął na moment w miejscu. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Snape patrzył ze złością, ona ze strachem pomieszanym z ogniem furii, który w niej nieprzerwanie płonął. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka metrów._

_Pięć sekund później Severus padł na trawę z impetem walącego się w czasie wichury drzewa. Z tą różnicą, że powalone drzewo nie jest przygniatane przez osobę, która kilka minut wcześniej omal go nie zabiła._

_- Blackraven! – syknął wściekle i brutalnie ją odepchnął, by wstać. – Co ty, na Merlina, wyprawiasz, głupia dziewczyno?!_

_Nawet się nie skrzywiła, gdy w plecy wbił jej się dość pokaźny kamień. Snape poderwał ją bezceremonialnie z ziemi, prawie wyrywając jej rękę ze stawu._

_- Właśnie uratowałam panu życie, profesorze – warknęła z pełną świadomością, że taka impertynencja z jej strony spotka się później z konsekwencjami. O ile przeżyją do następnego dnia._

_- To TY próbowałaś mnie zabić!_

_- Tak, ale potem ktoś chciał rzucić na pana Avadę. Stała czujność – dodała z wyższością, rzucając zaklęcie tnące na kolejnego zakapturzonego uczestnika potyczki._

_Nie czekała na odpowiedź od Snape'a, której i tak by się nie doczekała, gdyż dwóch jego byłych „kolegów" postanowiło się zemścić na zdrajcy. Był zajęty podwójnym pojedynkiem i na tym się skupił, a Elena ponownie wkroczyła w wir walki, tym razem bardziej świadoma tego, co robi i w kogo celuje.  
_

* * *

Jeśli był świadomy, że jest przez nią obserwowany, to nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Zastanawiała się na tym, czy on w ogóle dostrzegł jej obecność, a jeśli tak, to czy ją rozpoznał. Brak jakichkolwiek reakcji z jego strony był doprawdy irytujący. Skończył jeść wcześniej niż ona i wyszedł, rzucając tylko krótko, że pojawi się na zebraniu w pokoju nauczycieli.

Dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, dostrzegła wśród obecnych przy stole kilka nowych twarzy. Margaret Peacock i William Miscellan – kojarzyła tę dwójkę z Zakonu Feniksa. Bardziej z powodu burzliwych kłótni, które rozlegały się często w siedzibie organizacji. Teraz nie skakali sobie do gardeł, ale o czymś burzliwie dyskutowali przyciszonymi głosami. Na ich dłoniach dostrzegła błysk obrączek.

_Czyli jednak się pobrali. A myślałam, że nie będą w stanie dzielić ze sobą życia.  
_

Dwa miejsca dalej siedział białowłosy mężczyzna, którego nie znała. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że niewiele brakuje mu do emerytury, jednak gdy odwrócił się twarzą w jej stronę, dostrzegła, że jest niewiele starszy od niej.

- Alaric White.

- Słucham? – Spojrzała na Charliego, który przed chwilą przerwał swój wywód na temat najlepszej metody pozyskiwania smoczej krwi.

- Ten blondyn to Alaric White. Jest opiekunem Puchonów i uczy Numerologii od śmierci Vector. Absolwent Durmstrangu. Aktualnie jest bez dziewczyny. Jeśli chcesz to cię przedstawię…

- Nie jestem zainteresowana podrywaniem go – weszła Charliemu w słowo. – Poza tym, przyjechałam tutaj do pracy, a nie po to, by romansować.

Jej wypowiedź była dość stanowcza i chłodna, więc dodała lekki uśmiech, by jej rozmówca nie wyczuł irytacji, jaką odczuwała na samą myśl o tym, że nieudolnie próbuje ją wyswatać.

- O której jest to zebranie? – zapytała, odkładając sztućce na talerz.

- O siedemnastej. Dowiesz się, jaki masz plan zajęć i kiedy dyżurujesz na korytarzach. Takie tam nudne sprawy. Ewentualnie możesz zostać odpytana z programu zajęć, jaki ułożyłaś dla poszczególnych roczników.

- Remus zostawił dla mnie swoje konspekty i myślę, że będę się opierać na tym, co już wprowadził. Uczniowie wtedy nie odczują aż tak bardzo zmiany nauczyciela.

- To prawda – przyznał jej rację. – Harry i Ron do tej pory wzdrygają się, jak ktoś w ich obecności wspomni Lockharta.

Uśmiechnęła się grzecznie, choć nie miała pojęcia, o kim on mówi. Nazwisko wydawało jej się brzmieć znajomo, ale to wszystko. Odsunęła krzesło i wstała.

- Muszę wpaść jeszcze do biblioteki i jeśli nie pójdę teraz, to nie zdążę na zebranie.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego się tłumaczy Charliemu. Może dlatego, że chciała być miła wobec niego, a gdyby wyszła bez słowa, mogłaby go urazić. Nie była do końca pewna, czy ten powód był tym właściwym. Czasem nie potrafiła zrozumieć własnych reakcji. Były jakby oderwane od umysłu i serca, a Elena była wtedy jak zamknięty w szklanym więzieniu widz, który może tylko i wyłącznie obserwować rzeczywistość.

Skorzystała pierwszy raz z bocznego wejścia dla nauczycieli. Gdy znalazła się na korytarzu, przystanęła przy kamiennej ścianie i oparła o nią czoło. Od tak dawna nie była przez dłuższy czas w towarzystwie drugiej osoby, a co tu mówić o większym gronie, że ciężko było nie uciec po kilku minutach. Pustelnicze życie okazało się teraz nie być aż tak doskonałym pomysłem, jak sądziła przed pięciu laty. Musiała na nowo nauczyć się, jak prowadzić rozmowy i przyzwyczaić się, że będzie otoczona ludźmi przez większość czasu. Przez moment chciała wrócić do domu, do Australii, ale skoro powiedziało się A, to trzeba powiedzieć też i B.

Oderwała się od ściany, która była przyjemnie chłodna i skierowała swoje kroki w stronę biblioteki. Szła szybko i zdecydowanie, jak ktoś, kto się spieszy. W myślach układała listę książek, do których musi koniecznie zajrzeć. Zamyślona skręciła w korytarz, przy którym znajdowało się już wejście do królestwa pani Pince. W następnej sekundzie zderzyła się z kimś. Poczuła, że traci równowagę i leci do tyłu. Zacisnęła powieki, przygotowując się na bolesne spotkanie z kamienną posadzką. Jednak to nie nastąpiło. Zamiast chłodu i twardości kamiennych płyt, poczuła silną rękę, obejmującą ją w talii i podtrzymującą plecy. Otworzyła oczy, by podziękować za pomoc i przeprosić za potrącenie. Uśmiech zamarł jej na ustach, gdy zobaczyła, że przed nią stoi Snape. Jego ręka powoli odsunęła się od niej, jakby upewniając się, czy już się nie przewróci.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – wydusiła z siebie przeprosiny. – I dziękuję, że mnie pan przytrzymał.

Sądziła, że na nią nakrzyczy za to, że na niego wpadła. Że wysyczy niczym jadowita kobra, co sądzi o jej zachowaniu, a na koniec będzie chciał odebrać punkty, choć przecież od dawna nie jest jego uczennicą. Jednak to, co usłyszała było dalekie od jej oczekiwań.

- Co tutaj robisz, Blackraven? – wycedził, mierząc ją zimnym jak lód spojrzeniem i blokując przejście.

- Idę do biblioteki, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, niczym grzeczna uczennica.

- Nie pytam się, co robisz na korytarzu, głupia, ale co robisz w Hogwarcie. – W jego głosie było słychać nietajoną irytację.

- Minerwa mnie zatrudniła na miejsce Remusa. Sądziłam, że powiadomiła już wszystkich o tym. Najwyraźniej jednak tego nie zrobiła.

Zachowywanie stoickiego spokoju, gdy Severus stał tak blisko niej, było niemalże herkulesowym wysiłkiem. Snape nic nie stracił ze swoich niesamowitych zdolności przytłaczania innych własną obecnością. Aż za dobrze pamiętała chwile, gdy na Eliksirach stawał za jej plecami i przez ramię patrzył jej na ręce i w kociołek. Chociaż nie było to aż tak niemiłe, jak dla tych, których uczył po powrocie Voldemorta.

* * *

Snape wracał do lochów po tym, jak był zmuszony do poskromienia Irytka. Poltergeist podczas wakacji robił się irytująco nieznośny i wyjątkowo skłonny do psot. Ktokolwiek uważał, że Iryt daje z siebie wszystko w czasie roku szkolnego, chyba nigdy nie widział, co wyprawia, gdy zamek zieje pustką. Filch, bezradny wobec szalejącego ducha, dopadł Severusa, gdy ten ledwie opuścił Wielką Salę. Zgodził się pomóc tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że mógł w ten sposób odreagować obecność Eleny Blackraven na obiedzie. Wszyscy najwyraźniej uznali jej obecność za coś najbardziej naturalnego w świecie. W dodatku otrzymała posadę po tym zapchlonym Lupinie. I każdy z obecnych na posiłku o tym wiedział, tylko nie on sam.

Jakby tego nie było dość, ta głupia aurorka wpadła na niego przy bibliotece. I to z takim impetem, że roztrzaskałaby sobie głowę przy upadku. I to był jedyny powód, dla którego ją podtrzymał. Jeszcze miała czelność odpowiadać z tym bezczelnym spokojem. Do tej pory sądził, że Granger jest najbardziej irytującą osobą na świecie. Nie był świadomy, że inna Gryfonka przewyższy w tej dziedzinie Naczelną Wiem-To-Wszystko. Już miał jej odjąć kilkadziesiąt punktów za bezczelność, gdy sobie uświadomił, że jest nauczycielką, a nie uczennicą. Rzucił jej więc tylko mordercze spojrzenie i ominął ją, kierując się do swoich kwater. Zdecydowanie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego na 'osłodzenie' tego dnia.

Stała osłupiała i wpatrywała się w niknącą w głębi korytarza odzianą w czerń postać profesora. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał ostatniego słowa. Chociaż gdyby uznać jego zabójcze spojrzenie za odpowiedź, to jednak by je miał. Dziwne było też to, że nie wywlekł sprawy z Bitwy. Uznała to po prostu za odwleczone w czasie. W końcu Snape nigdy niczego nie zapomina.

Cichy śmiech przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Dłoń Eleny powędrowała do różdżki, a palce zacisnęły się na jej rączce. Z mrocznego zaułka wyłoniła się postać białowłosego wielkoluda, którego widziała na obiedzie. Najwyraźniej był świadkiem jej 'spotkania' z Severusem.

* * *

- Co cię tak bawi? – Postanowiła przejść do ofensywy i uciszyć jego irytujący śmiech.

- Wasze zabijanie się wzrokiem – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, wbijając w nią zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Coś mi mówi, że ten rok będzie iście wybuchowy.

- Nie wiedziałam, że posiadasz dar jasnowidzenia – odparowała słodziutkim jak blok karaluchowy głosem. – Uważaj, bo Trelawney jeszcze się poczuje zagrożona i przepowie ci śmierć w straszliwych męczarniach.

- Wróżbiarstwo to nie moja działka. – Skwitował jej ostrzeżenie wzruszeniem ramion. – White. Alaric White – przedstawił się i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Spojrzała na jego dłoń jak na jadowitą kobrę, ale po chwili uścisnęła ją.

- Elena Blackraven.

- Szłaś do biblioteki, prawda? – zapytał z nieodgadnionym w tym momencie wyrazem twarzy.

- Owszem – odpowiedziała, posyłając Alaricowi pytające spojrzenie.

- To świetnie, bo właśnie tam idę. Poznamy się lepiej.

- Nie wierzę w przypadki.

- Ja też.

Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i w paru krokach znalazł się przed drzwiami do królestwa magicznych ksiąg. Otwarł je i spojrzał na Elenę.

- Idziesz, czy dalej będziesz tam stała?

Posłała mu spojrzenie godne wściekłego z głodu bazyliszka i po chwili minęła go, wchodząc do biblioteki.

- Ciekawe czy jak oberwiesz po głowie, to też jesteś taki wesolutki.

- Najpierw byś musiała tam dosięgnąć, maleńka.

- Da się zrobić. – Odwróciła się do niego i posłała mu słodki uśmiech.


	3. You give the strength to me

_A/N Przepraszam za opóźnienie. Nie dałam rady wcześniej dodać rozdziału. Postacie Margaret Peacock, Willa Miscellana i Alarica White'a zostały mi użyczone przez użytkowniczki i użytkownika z forum .net, ale nie są to idealne kopie, gdyż miałam pozwolenie na zmodyfikowanie ich. Niemniej jednak charaktery starałam się jak najbardziej wiernie oddać. Wypowiedzi Alarica z końca rozdziału są autorstwa forumowego właściciela tej postaci, który był tak miły, że mnie wspomógł w zrozumieniu jego bohatera._

_Co do ostrzeżeń, to pojawi się tu jedna dość drastyczna scena we fragmencie z retrospekcją._

_Betowała niezastąpiona Ines-mp, której serdecznie dziękuję za poświęcony czas :)_

**Chapter 3 – You give the strength to me, a strength I never had**

Czas obiadu nie dla wszystkich był tak spokojny, jak dla Eleny i Charliego.

- To naprawdę ona. – W głosie Margaret Peacock brzmiało niemałe zaskoczenie.

Wiedziała oczywiście, że Elena Blackraven otrzymała propozycję objęcia posady nauczycielki w Hogwarcie, tak samo jak była świadoma jej przybycia do zamku poprzedniego dnia. Mimo to, zobaczenie tej kobiety, która pięć lat wcześniej rozpłynęła się w powietrzu jak kamfora, było niemalże szokiem.

- Zmieniła się.

To był jedyny komentarz ze strony męża Margo, Williama.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nie sprawia już wrażenia zaszczutego zwierzątka, a w jej oczach brak tego ognia zemsty. Nie widziałaś jej w czasie Bitwy. Była jak maszyna. Śmierciożercy, w których wycelowała różdżkę, sekundę później padali jak muchy. Nasz drogi Lochmistrz o mało nie dołączył do nich. – Will zaśmiał się cicho na wspomnienie tej sceny.

- Po raz ostatni ostrzegam cię, że masz przestać mówić tak o Severusie!

Mimo, że Margaret mówiła cicho, to wydźwięk tego zdania był tak potężny, że jej mąż aż się wzdrygnął.

- Znowu go bronisz?

- A ty znów go atakujesz? – Oczy kobiety zwęziły się z irytacji. – Doskonale wiesz, że przez lata szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a i każde spotkanie z oślizgłym gadem mógł przypłacić życiem! Ale nie, ty po prostu nie potrafisz się powstrzymać. Zrobił ci coś złego kiedykolwiek?!

- No dobrze. – Miscellan uniósł dłonie w geście poddania się. – Już nic nie będę mówił o _nim_.

- Jak dziecko – mruknęła do siebie, popijając sok pomarańczowy.

- Słucham?

- Wszyscy mężczyźni zachowują się jak małe dzieci, którym odebrano ulubioną zabawkę. Teraz będziesz się obrażał, bo nie możesz przezywać Severusa. Typowe. Przypomnij mi, dlaczego zgodziłam się na ślub z tobą?

- Bo mnie kochasz i świata poza mną nie widzisz. – Dla odmiany William uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – I dlatego, że jest nam dobrze w łóżku – szepnął Margo na ucho.

Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem, bynajmniej nie ironicznym, lecz przepełnionym szczerym rozbawieniem.

- Twoje ego za chwilę stanie się większe od całego zamku.

Margaret i William byli nietypową parą. Ktoś, kto ich nie znał, uznałby, że żyją ze sobą jak przysłowiowy pies z kotem. Kłócili się często i zażarcie. Miewali też od czas do czasu tak zwane 'ciche dni'. Jednak kochali się i to uczucie było na pierwszym miejscu, degradując wszystkie pozostałe. Wobec miłości nawet najgorsze kłótnie stawały się mało znaczącymi epizodami. Poza tym oboje uwielbiali 'seks na zgodę'.

- Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że je za chwilę przekłujesz czymś ostrym.

- I słusznie myślisz – skomentowała bezlitośnie Margo, po czym uśmiechnęła się tak, że Will miał ochotę schować się poniżej poziomu lochów i zamurować wejście.

- Mam pomysł – oznajmiła radośnie jego druga połówka.

- Chyba nie chcę jednak wiedzieć jaki – mruknął pod nosem, odsuwając talerz z resztą posiłku. Jakoś nagle stracił apetyt.

- Chcesz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz – Margo szturchnęła go z łokcia w ramię. – Wiesz przecież, że tamten ślub na wyspie nie jest uznawany przez Ministerstwo Magii i musimy zorganizować kolejny, tym razem w pełni legalny. Pojawienie się Eleny jest ku temu idealną okazją.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Potrzebujemy dwóch świadków. Ja już pomyślałam o Severusie… Och, przestań się tak krzywić, bo ci zostanie ten wyraz twarzy już na zawsze! Więc będzie moim świadkiem, a twoim będzie Elena. Prawda, że to idealna sytuacja?

Will walczył z całych sił, by po prostu nie ryknąć śmiechem. Propozycja jego żony była według niego kompletnie nietrafiona. Margo patrzyła na miłość swego życia, jakby postradał zmysły.

- Co cię tak bawi? – syknęła.

- Przecież oni się pozabijają. – Pozwolił sobie na stłumiony śmiech. – Ślub zmieni się w pogrzeb.

- Chyba po ostatniej bójce w barze oberwałeś za mocno w głowę, mój drogi. Severus i Elena są dorosłymi, rozsądnymi ludźmi. Naprawdę uważasz, że zrujnują czyjąś ceremonię tylko po to, by wyładować własne animozje, jeśli w ogóle je posiadają?!

William tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ta dwójka może zrobić. Blackraven była równie nieprzewidywalna co Snape.

* * *

Hermiona i Draco byli zajęci w czasie obiadu rozmową z Minerwą, która – jak nigdy wcześniej – przeskakiwała z tematu na temat, gdy tylko któryś zaczynał się im kończyć. Było to dość dziwne zachowanie. Tak jakby chciała uniknąć konfrontacji z kimś. Młoda kobieta doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę kim ten ktoś był. W końcu była uznawana za najbystrzejszą czarownicę od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw.

Po drodze do swoich kwater, znajdujących się na piętrze, z którego mieli najbliżej do swoich klas [co zostało wywalczone przez Hermionę, gdyż Draco upierał się przy Lochach] ich rozmowa zeszła na Elenę i Snape'a.

- Myślałam, że się chociaż przywitają, a oni się zachowywali, jakby w ogóle nie dostrzegali swojej obecności.

- Oboje na siebie zerkali. Severusowi na pewno nie umknęło, że ona tam siedzi. Nie jest ani głuchy, ani ślepy.

- Ale nie sądziłam, że nawet się z nią nie przywita – westchnęła Hermiona. – W końcu to jego była uczennica, była w Zakonie. Ze mną rozmawia, gdy nie wpada w jeden ze swoich ponuro-morderczych nastrojów lub nie pojawia się w moim gabinecie, sycząc, że Gryfoni znów mu coś narozrabiali na zajęciach.

- Widocznie pamięta, co się stało podczas Bitwy – mruknął pod nosem Draco.

- Słucham?

Malfoy zrozumiał, że chlapnął coś za dużo i próbował udawać, że jego żona się przesłyszała. Ale jak zwykle wycisnęła z niego ciąg dalszy. W dodatku nie musiała się ubiegać do jakichś specjalnych metod. Wystarczyła sugestia, że Draco spędzi najbliższe siedem nocy na kanapie.

- Przypadkowo próbowała go zabić w czasie Bitwy – wydusił z siebie bardzo niechętnie. – A potem go uratowała przed Avadą. I nie, nie wiem o co jest bardziej wściekły – o próbę mordu na nim czy o to, że ona ocaliła jemu życie.

- Faceci są czasem nienormalni – prychnęła z irytacją.

- Hej! Mnie nie wliczaj do tej grupy.

- To już nie jesteś mężczyzną? – zapytała z wiele mówiącym uśmiechem.

- Zaraz ci pokażę, że jestem stuprocentowym mężczyzną.

- Tralalala! Najpierw musiałbyś mnie złapać. – Hermiona pokazała mężowi język i pobiegła co sił w nogach w stronę ich kwater.

Tak, Naczelna Encyklopedia Hogwartu, szanowana nauczycielka i wicedyrektorka szkoły, mężatka oraz wzór cnót zachowała się właśnie jak dwunastolatka. No cóż, jej mąż nie wykazał się lepszym zachowaniem i pognał za nią, wykrzykując, co jej zrobi jak ją złapie. I nie były to takie całkiem niewinne rzeczy.

* * *

Gdy Snape kierował się w stronę Lochów, a konkretniej do swoich prywatnych kwater, szaty powiewały za nim niczym niesforne żagle, a obrazy milkły w pół słowa. Nazwanie go burzową chmurą było zbyt mało adekwatne do sytuacji. Bardziej by pasował huragan w połączeniu z tajfunem. O tym świadczyło zamknięcie z hukiem ciężkich drzwi. Gdyby na ścianach był tynk, to w tym momencie znalazłby się na posadzce w postaci drobnych odłamków.

Severus był wściekły. Na Blackraven, na McGonagall, na samego siebie. Minerwa z całkowitym rozmysłem 'zapomniała' mu powiedzieć o swoim nowym nabytku w kadrze nauczycielskiej. Wiedziała, że jej wybór mu się nie spodoba, że będzie protestował i dlatego przemilczała sprawę. Był w szoku, gdy zobaczył tę młodą aurorkę, siedzącą obok Weasleya przy obiedzie. Lata szpiegowania, jednak, nauczyły go zachowania na twarzy maski całkowitej obojętności i neutralności. Powieka mu nie drgnęła, gdy siadał przy stole. Z premedytacją ignorował wszystkich obecnych przez cały czas posiłku. Owszem, dostrzegał, że Blackraven zerka w jego stronę. Marnym byłby szpiegiem, gdyby tego nie zauważył. Ale na korytarzu już nie był w stanie się tak kontrolować. Zaatakował ją i to, że była tak spokojna, wywołało w nim jeszcze większą irytację. Powinna odgryźć się, pyskować, jak to miała w zwyczaju za szkolnych czasów, a potem w Zakonie. W dodatku jej obecność przypomniała mu o długu życia, który u niej zaciągnął, choć wcale się o to nie prosił. Nie miał specjalnej nadziei, że ona o tym zapomniała i był pewien, że pewnego dnia wywlecze tę sprawę na światło dzienne. Pytaniem było, czego zażąda w zamian.

Krążył po kwaterach niczym tygrys w klatce, przemierzając salon od ściany do ściany. Nie wymyśliwszy żadnego sposobu na pozbycie się Blackraven ze szkoły, bez opcji Pottera w zamian, chwycił butelkę Ognistej oraz szklankę i zamknął się z nimi w sypialni.

* * *

Mało kto miał okazję widzieć wycofującą się lub uciekającą Minerwę McGonagall. Jednak jej pogrążenie się w konwersacji z państwem Malfoy miało określony cel. Elena czuła się swobodnie w towarzystwie dyrektorki. Starsza kobieta chciała jednak niejako przymusić swoją byłą uczennicę do kontaktu z innymi osobami obecnymi w Wielkiej Sali. Możliwe, że było to brutalne rzucenie od razu na głęboką wodę, lecz wydawało się być także – zdaniem Albusa – najlepszym pomysłem. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniała powiadomić Severusa o nowej pani profesor. Snape wrócił do zamku zaledwie poprzedniego dnia w porze kolacji. Była pewna, że nie omieszka jej wypomnieć zapominalstwa, zwłaszcza gdy się dowie, kim jest owa tajemnicza osoba, pragnąca skorzystać z jego prywatnych bibliotecznych zbiorów. I nie będzie to miła rozmowa, zważywszy na fakt, iż potraktował Elenę jak powietrze.

Przy gargulcu natknęła się na Remusa Lupina. Były profesor najwyraźniej czekał na nią. Ostatnie lata oraz udane małżeństwo z Nimfadorą odmieniło go dość znacząco. Jego szaty były porządnie skrojone, dopasowane i schludne. Przestał wyglądać na zabiedzonego, przytył nieco i porządnie się ostrzygł. Widać było w tej przemianie nie tylko rękę Tonks, ale także jej matki Andromedy.

- Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć cię tak szybko ponownie w tych murach – powiedziała, podając hasło i zapraszając Lupina do gabinetu.

- Byłem w Miodowym Królestwie i postanowiłem osobiście odebrać od Severusa zapas Wywaru Tojadowego. A przy okazji zapytać się, czy wycieczka do Australii zaowocowała.

Usiedli wygodnie w fotelach przy niedużym stoliku. Kilka minut później wezwany skrzat przyniósł herbatę i ciasteczka.

- Elena przybyła wczoraj pod wieczór i podpisała roczny kontrakt. Nie jestem jednak do końca pewna, czy to był najlepszy z możliwych pomysłów – wyznała po sekundzie wahania i opowiedziała, co się zdarzyło podczas obiadu.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy za sobą specjalnie nie przepadali. Jak to Gryfonka ze Ślizgonem. Gdyby na jej miejscu był Harry, to byłoby znacznie gorzej.

- Masz rację – przyznała. – Niemniej jednak… Oboje wiemy, co ją spotkało i że do tej pory kładzie się to cieniem na jej życiu.

- Trudno przejść do porządku po czymś tak straszliwym.

Remus wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie, choć od tamtego nieszczęsnego dnia minęło już dobre sześć lat.

* * *

_Londyn, obrzeża jednej z dzielnic mieszkalnych, wieczór, październik 1997 roku_

_Dom stał na uboczu, oddalony o dobrych kilkadziesiąt metrów od pozostałych budynków mieszkalnych. Dodatkowo__otaczały go drzewa, tworząc z posesji odizolowaną oazę spokoju. Jednak tego dnia nic nie było spokojne i nic nie było oazą. Remus i Minerwa ujrzeli powybijane okna, nie tylko szyby, ale i całe ramy zostały zniszczone. Z jednego z pomieszczeń jeszcze wysuwały się języki płomieni, osmalając zewnętrzną ścianę. Zielonkawy blask w jednym z okien wyrwał ich z osłupienia. Pobiegli co sił w nogach do wnętrza. Zastali tam trzech Śmierciożerców, stojących nad czymś postrzępionym i mocno zakrwawionym._

_- Sectu… - Jeden z nich uniósł różdżkę, zaczynając wypowiadać klątwę, gdy trafiła go Avada, rzucona przez McGonagall._

_Pozostali, zaskoczeni, patrzyli na przybyłą dwójkę. Dało to moment przewagi obojgu przybyłym. Zaklęcia oszałamiające i petryfikujące uderzyły w nich niemalże jednocześnie._

_- Poszukaj jej rodziców! – krzyknęła Minerwa i pochyliła się nad zakrwawioną stertą materiału. – I wezwij Zakon!_

_Remus wysłał najpierw patronusa, a następnie zaczął przeszukiwać dom. W tym czasie wicedyrektorka zajęła się Eleną Blackraven. Tak, to właśnie ta dziewczyna była owymi zakrwawionymi szmatami. Starsza czarownica robiła wszystko, by dziewczyna nie umarła od zadanych jej ran. Ale nie była uzdrowicielką. Postanowiła wysłać więc swojego patronusa. Kilka minut później wrócił Lupin, blady jak ściana i z wyrazem szoku odmalowanym na twarzy, a przede wszystkim w oczach. Minerwa spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale on tylko lekko pokręcił głową, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. McGonagall podeszła do niego i wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha:_

_- Zabierz ją do Hogwartu. Tutaj masz świstoklik – wcisnęła oszołomionemu mężczyźnie do ręki breloczek z żabą. – Pojawicie się w gabinecie dyrektora. Już jest powiadomiony o sytuacji. Będzie tam na was czekać Poppy. Pod żadnym, ale to żadnym pozorem nie zabierajcie Eleny do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wykorzystajcie Pokój Życzeń. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że przeżyła. Nawet inni członkowie Zakonu._

_Wspólnie owinęli dziewczynę znalezionym kocem i po chwili Remus znikł, trzymając ją na rękach. Nauczycielka transmutacji odczekała kilka chwil, po czym rzuciła na każdego z nieprzytomnych Śmierciożerców krótkie Obliviate. Chciała mieć pewność, że tajemnica zostanie zachowana. Następnie transmutowała martwe ciało w szczapę drewna i wsunęła je pod gruzowisko w sąsiednim pokoju. Użyła też różdżki jednego z nieprzytomnych mężczyzn i rzuciła nią Avadę, celując w latającą muchę. Tak, teraz wszystko było idealnie ustawione. Westchnęła ciężko. Zawsze twierdziła, że nie jest taka jak Albus, że nie manipuluje sytuacją i ludźmi, by osiągnąć cel. Po raz pierwszy załamała swoje żelazne zasady. Ale była pewna, że zrobiła to dla większego dobra._

* * *

Poczekała, aż Alaric ją wyminie, wykorzystując do tego stojący tuż obok regał. Wybór dość kiepski, bo znajdujące się na nim książki traktowały o wojnach goblinów, czyli czymś, co szczerze nienawidziła. White skręcił w lewo, najwyraźniej zmierzając do regału z literaturą poświęconą Numerologii. Elena natomiast skierowała się w prawo, zmierzając ku biurku, za którym siedziała Irma Pince. Przywitała się grzecznie z Naczelnym Postrachem Biblioteki i powiadomiła ją, że została zatrudniona na posadzie nauczycielki, stąd też ma wolny dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Bibliotekarka skinęła głową i wróciła do wypisywania kolejnych stron w potężnej księdze katalogowej.

Elena podeszła do ładnej, kutej bramki, broniącej dostępu do Zakazanego Działu. Pchnęła jedno skrzydło i znalazła się w miejscu ponurym, w którym książki wydawały się drżeć w oczekiwaniu na uwolnienie ich od kurzenia się na półkach. Powoli zaczęła czytać tytuły na grzbietach, a jeśli te były wytarte lub zdarte, wyciągała tom i patrzyła na okładkę lub spis treści. Jak na razie nie trafiła na żadną pozycję, która by zaczęła dziko wrzeszczeć, ale też nie znalazła nic godnego zainteresowania, a więc dotyczącego eliksirów. Zwłaszcza tego, którego tak potrzebowała.

Ledwie zauważył, że Elena gdzieś przepadła pomiędzy bibliotecznymi regałami, cofnął się i podszedł do biurka strażniczki tego miejsca. Po kilku minutach stwierdził, że to jest ostatni raz, gdy ją o cokolwiek pyta. Pałała ona niechęcią praktycznie do każdego, może za wyjątkiem prawdziwych książkowych moli, ale takich białowłosych dryblasów jak on, to chyba musiała szczerze nie znosić, zważywszy na czas jaki Alaricowi zajęło wydębienie informacji, gdzie przebywa poszukiwana przez niego kobieta. Gdy dotarł do miejsca wskazanego mu wcześniej przez Irmę Pince, stanął cicho przy końcu regału, oparł się o półkę i bezczelnie wpatrywał w Elenę, najwyraźniej czekając, aż zostanie zauważony. Jednak, gdy się okazało, że raczej się na to nie zanosi, cicho chrząknął, usiłując tym samym zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że takie szukanie zajmie ci o wiele więcej czasu niż tamta wcześniejsza _pogawędka_ ze Snape'em, prawda? – zapytał najwyraźniej czymś mocno ucieszony, co odbiło się przede wszystkim w jego oczach. – No i czy to rozsądne, by już pierwszego dnia urządzić okupację Zakazanych Ksiąg? Materiały na lekcje czy też na prywatne potrzeby? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie na to pierwsze… - urwał, gdy spostrzegł, że dość mocno zagalopował się w monolog.

Potarł kilkudniowy zarost na twarzy.

- Może przydałaby ci się pomoc? – wypalił znienacka.

Elena była tak zamyślona przy przeglądaniu zbiorów, że w ogóle nie usłyszała, jak White staje na wyciągnięcie ręki od niej. Dopiero gdy odchrząknął i zaczął gadać, to go zauważyła. Starannie ukryła fakt, że prawie przyprawił ją o zawał. Nie znosiła takiego skradania. Zbyt przypominało jej czasy wojny, gdy trzeba było mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Moody miał rację, stała czujność była podstawą. A ona zapomniała o tym podczas pobytu w Australii. Ale tam mieszkała na odludziu i nie musiała się martwić wścibstwem okolicznych osadników.

- Tak, mam zamiar wtajemniczać pierwszorocznych w arkana czarnej magii – powiedziała równie sarkastycznym tonem, jakiego używał Snape podczas swoich lekcji.

To było aż dziwne, że się tym tak bardzo zaraziła. W końcu niespecjalnie się lubili przez te lata. Ona mu pyskowała, on jej dawał szlabany. Potem był Zakon, gdzie ona nadal pyskowała, a on już nie mógł jej ani dać szlabanu ani odjąć punktów. To dopiero była satysfakcja.

Alaric zaoferował pomoc. Pytaniem było, ile mogła mu powiedzieć bez zdradzania tajemnicy i bez spowodowania, że zmieni się w psa tropiącego, który nie popuści, aż nie dotrze do prawdy.

- Szukaj ksiąg o eliksirach. Tylko ich sam nie otwieraj. Niektóre gryzą – westchnęła, czując rozczarowanie swoją decyzją. Powinna zrobić to sama, więc czemu się zgodziła?

Alaric nadal przejawiał irytującą już Elenę radość życia i zaczynała mieć ochotę, by zetrzeć ten szeroki uśmiech z jego twarzy.

- Byłoby miło, gdybyś zawęziła tematykę tego, czego dokładnie szukasz – odezwał się, przeglądając półkę na końcu regału, znajdującego się naprzeciwko tego, przy którym stała ona sama. – Przynajmniej wiedziałbym, których gryzących ksiąg na pewno mam nie ruszać. Wystarczy mi blizn – dodał już znacznie ciszej.

- Nie prosiłam o pomoc – powiedziała z dystansem w głosie. – I nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym się z kimkolwiek czymkolwiek w dziedzinie tych ksiąg dzielić czy spowiadać.

Jej ton brzmiał nieco napastliwie, ale po prostu odwykła od ludzi, od tego, że oni pomagają zupełnie nieproszeni, że są mili i uczynni. Nadal żyła częściowo życiem sprzed Bitwy, gdy nie ufała nikomu i niczemu.

Alaric wyprostował się i wzruszył ramionami.

- A ja nie pragnąłem mieć białych włosów czy nawet tej posady. Na twoim miejscu cieszyłbym się przynajmniej odrobinę z darmowej pomocy i przestał narzekać. Niekoniecznie musisz się od razu spowiadać. Pytam z czystej ciekawości o szczegóły. Pomogłoby to w poszukiwaniach – dodał, wracając do przeglądania półek.

- A w ogóle to po co chcesz mi w tym pomagać? – zapytała, zaciekawiona nagle jego motywami. I zaniepokojona, że jest tak blisko. Stanowczo zbyt blisko, jak na jej standardy.

- Mam wrażenie, że wyjaśnienie 'bo nie mam nic innego do roboty' nie przejdzie w tym przypadku – odpowiedział dość wymijająco, nie odrywając przy tym wzroku od grzbietów kolejnych ksiąg. – Powiem tak: a czemu by nie? Nie widzę żadnych argumentów przeciwko temu. Wiem, że bezinteresowność jest zawsze podejrzana – dodał cichym głosem.

- Bo jest. Zwykle nie ma nic za darmo. Zawsze trzeba coś dać w zamian. Pytanie tylko czy gdy dasz palec, to nie stracisz całej ręki?

Zabrzmiało to dość gorzko, jakby było podyktowane przykrym doświadczeniem. Zastanawiała się przy tym, jak zawęzić poszukiwania, jednocześnie z niczym się nie zdradzając.

- Nie musisz tracić zawsze. Czasem jesteś w stanie zyskać czyjąś rękę.

Nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. Wizja odciętej ręki z krwawiącym kikutem była dość makabryczna, ale Elena zyskała ostatnimi laty makabryczne poczucie humoru. Być może to był rodzaj autoterapii i radzenia sobie z przeszłością, albo też zwykła reakcja na tę przeszłość.

- Eliksiry lecznicze, eliksiry będące antidotami na klątwy i zaklęcia, eliksiry czarnomagiczne. – Ostatecznie postanowiła uściślić nieco zakres poszukiwań.

I co teraz? Zbeszta ją, podejdzie i trzaśnie w głowę? Bo taki był jej wybór, a nie inny?

- Yhm. – To była jedyna reakcja na jej słowa.

Blondyn, co kilkanaście przejrzanych książek, odkładał na bok jedną z nich do dalszego przejrzenia. Elena robiła podobnie.

Odłożyła kilka książek na wolne miejsce na końcu półki i oparła się o regał, patrząc na Alarica.

- Snape wydaje się być taki sam jak zawsze. Sądziłam, że Bitwa go jednak choć trochę odmieniła.

Zaczynanie tego niebezpiecznego tematu z praktycznie obcym jej mężczyzną nie było zbyt rozsądne, ale przecież nie może być aż tak trzeźwo myśląca przez cały czas. Nowy temat najwyraźniej zaskoczył White'a i to na tyle, że odłożył trzymane w rękach tomy na pobliski stolik i przysiadł na skraju blatu, wpatrując się dość intensywnie w Blackraven.

- Mam wrażenie, że już wystarczająco wtrąciłem się dzisiaj w twoje sprawy. W takim razie jedno pytanie więcej nie powinno zaszkodzić – odezwał się, szerokim łukiem omijając skomentowanie jej wypowiedzi. – Znałaś go przed Bitwą. Dobra, to logiczne. Interesujesz się eliksirami. To trochę mniej logiczne, ale dobra tam. Wasze spotkanie jednak nie wyglądało jak spotkanie zwykłej byłej uczennicy z byłym profesorem. Nawrzeszczałby na ciebie albo rzucił jakąś kąśliwą uwagę. Pytanie w tym wypadku nasuwa się samo.

Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się w dość znaczącym geście, znikając na moment pod białą grzywką. Elena stała tak i nie potrafiła z siebie wydusić słowa. To, co insynuował Alaric było zbyt szokujące.

- Nieważne. Nie odpowiadaj na nie. Snape się wiele nie zmienił, a przynajmniej nie z zewnątrz – mruknął, wracając do układania książek.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja… że on… że niby razem? – Nie potrafiła wyjść z tego szoku i sama nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać czy raczej płakać. – Kompletnie niedorzeczne rozumowanie. Nie uczyłeś się tutaj, więc nie wiesz, jaki był na lekcjach eliksirów.

White przez kilka chwil spoglądał na nią, jakby się urwała z choinki. Dopiero, gdy zorientował się, że opacznie zrozumiała jego słowa, wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem.

- Daj spokój. Nie o to mi chodziło. Z nietoperzami się nie randkuje – stwierdził z wyjątkowym nawet jak na niego rozbawieniem.

Odwróciła się do regału i natrafiła wzrokiem na tom zatytułowany '1001 najczarniejszych wywarów'. Wyciągnęła go i położyła na stosiku. Będzie musiała poprosić panią Pince o wózek, by to przetransportować do swoich kwater.

- On mnie nienawidzi tak bardzo, jak tylko można nienawidzić kogoś, kto próbował cię zabić – powiedziała cicho i odebrała od blondyna książki. – Dzięki za pomoc – uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i poszła do biurka bibliotekarki, a potem wraz z wózkiem opuściła bibliotekę, zmierzając do prywatnych kwater.

Alaric White jeszcze przez chwilę stał między regałami Zakazanego Działu, zastanawiając się, cóż jest takiego w tej dziewczynie i po co jej te wszystkie księgi. Dopiero zirytowane tupanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na wejście i dostrzegł tam panią Pince, której prawa stopa rytmicznie uderzała o drewnianą podłogę, a ręce miała oparte wojowniczo na biodrach. Cóż, spojrzenia mogło jej pozazdrościć stado bazyliszków.

- Już idę, no przecież nie będę tu nocował. Jeszcze mnie nadgryzą albo coś – powiedział, wskazując ruchem głowy na książki, po czym korzystając z momentu konsternacji u bibliotekarki, przemknął obok niej i wyszedł z biblioteki.


	4. This hour holds more meaning

**Chapter 4 – This hour holds more meaning**

Był piątek, dwudziesty dziewiąty dzień sierpnia. Za trzy dni w szkole mieli pojawić się uczniowie, a ona nawet nie przejrzała dokładnie notatek Lupina. Za to spędziła kilka ostatnich dni i nocy na wertowaniu książek z biblioteki. Lektura była przerywana robieniem notatek i sporządzaniem kolejnych wariantów wywaru. Ciało Eleny, pozbawione praktycznie snu, przestawało funkcjonować w normalny sposób. Później próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy sięgnęła po złą fiolkę, czy też może ktoś inny się pomylił i źle opisał zawartość buteleczki. Efekt jednak był bardziej niż spektakularny. Wybuch, który nastąpił, rozsadził nie tylko kociołek. Zniszczył praktycznie cały pokój. Jedynie nasiąknięte magią mury i jedna, jedyna szafka ocalały z tego pogromu nietknięte, choć zatrzęsły się porządnie. Drzwi niestety nie wytrzymały siły eksplozji i zostały roztrzaskane w drobne kawałki. Elena odruchowo padła na podłogę i tylko szlamowata, kleista maź pokryła tył jej szaty. Gdy jednak chciała wyjść z laboratorium, resztka wywaru postanowiła dokonać kolejnej detonacji i fala uderzeniowa praktycznie wyrzuciła byłą aurorkę do salonu. Wprost w ramiona ostatniej osoby, jaką tam spodziewała się ujrzeć.

* * *

Snape swoim, utartym przez lata pracy, zwyczajem odbywał nocny patrol opustoszałymi korytarzami Hogwartu. Brakowało mu uczniów, którym mógłby odejmować punkty i dawać miesięczne szlabany za wałęsanie się po zamku po wyznaczonej godzinie.

Sam nie wiedział, co go skłoniło, by udać się na trzecie piętro. Tam znajdowała się klasa Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a także gabinet i prywatne kwatery wykładającego ten przedmiot nauczyciela, którym od kilku dni była Blackraven. Ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt często jego myśli wędrowały niekontrolowanie ku młodej aurorce, której zawdzięczał życie. Odpędził je pospiesznie i ze złością. Następnie odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swoich ukochanych lochów. Zrobił zaledwie kilka długich kroków, gdy usłyszał przytłumiony huk, a mury zadrżały. Czuły nos Mistrza Eliksirów wyczuł zapach warzonego eliksiru.

- Idiotka! – warknął i zawrócił, wyciągając różdżkę.

Skierował się ku bocznemu korytarzowi, z którego prowadziło bezpośrednie wejście do prywatnych kwater nauczycieli OPCM-u. Najpierw sprawdził jakie zabezpieczenia zostały ustawione, by potem pospiesznie je zdejmować, a nawet brutalnie łamać. I chociaż robił to w tempie, które innym wydawałoby się być kosmicznie szybkim, to sam uważał, że jego dłoń rusza się niczym mucha w smole. Ostatnie zabezpieczenie okazało się być najbardziej skomplikowanym i czasochłonnym do zdjęcia, więc Severus zniszczył je jednym prostym _Bombardo_. Elena popełniła podstawowy błąd, nie myśląc o wszystkich potencjalnych zaklęciach, które mogły złamać to rzucone przez nią. Akurat w tym przypadku miała szczęście w swoim gapiostwie. Wpadł do środka z różdżką gotową do gaszenia ewentualnego pożaru lub neutralizowania niebezpiecznych dla życia oparów i płynów. Ostatnim czego się spodziewał, to rzucająca się na niego Blackraven. Po twarzy ciekła jej dość obficie krew, a cały tył szaty wyglądał jak po jednym z niefortunnych dowcipów bliźniaków W.

- Sev? – odezwała się słabym głosem, patrząc na niego szklistym wzrokiem.

Zanim zdążył ją zwymyślać za zwracanie się do niego po imieniu, wpadanie na jego osobę i umazywania szlamopodobną, rzadką galaretką o cuchnącym zapachu oraz próbę wysadzenia części zamku, dziewczyna straciła przytomność. Odruchowo ją podtrzymał z grymasem obrzydzenia, dotykając tyłu jej szaty. Nim ją zalewitował do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, oczyścił siebie i dziewczynę z nieudanego eksperymentu i zaklęciem zabezpieczył wejście, by nikt, prócz niego, nie mógł postawić choćby stopy na progu. Zdecydowanie miał zamiar tam wrócić i zbadać, co ta głupia dziewucha zamierzała uwarzyć, co omal jej nie zabiło. Z satysfakcją myślał o tym, że wynik śledztwa doprowadzi do usunięcia Blackraven z posady. Wróci ona do tej swojej Australii i przestanie go dręczyć.

* * *

Pchnięte przez Severusa drzwi uderzyły głośno o ścianę. Na tyle głośno, że poderwałoby umarłego. Jednak na obecną chwilę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym znajdowała się jedynie pustka i Poppy Pomfrey, która wybiegła ze swojego małego gabinetu z delikatnym obłędem w oczach i różdżką w dłoni. Gdy ujrzała Snape'a i to w stanie idealnie nienaruszonym, miała ochotę go zrugać i dać po głowie. Jednak w tym momencie dojrzała lewitowaną przez niego Elenę i jej twarz zrobiła się kredowo biała. Mistrz Eliksirów przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że za chwilę będzie miał dwie osoby do leczniczych zabiegów.

- Wysadziła kociołek i rozcięła sobie głowę. Możliwe, że uderzyła się w nią, bo bredziła – powiedział spokojnym, typowym do siebie tonem, zabarwionym złośliwością.

- Połóż ją tutaj na łóżku. – Poppy odzyskała kolory na twarzy, a także zdolność mówienia i poruszania się.

Gdy Blackraven leżała już na śnieżnobiałej pościeli, Pomfrey uniosła rękę z różdżką i zamarła w tej pozycji. Wspomnienia naszły ją z całą siłą i nie potrafiła się skupić nad zaklęciem diagnozującym.

- Na co czekasz? Aż sama się wyleczy? – Ton Severusa był po prostu wredny, inaczej się tego określić nie dało.

- Nie popędzaj mnie – warknęła szkolna pielęgniarka, głosem wściekłej chimery. – Myślisz, że to naprawdę takie miłe widzieć tę dziewczynę po raz kolejny nieprzytomną i zalaną krwią?!

Pytanie było retoryczne i Poppy nie oczekiwała na nie żadnej odpowiedzi. Ba, wiedziała, że jej nie otrzyma. Na pewno nie od tego wiecznie odzianego w czerń człowieka, który jednak usłyszał w głosie kobiety prawie nieuchwytną nutkę histerii i poczuł się tym zaintrygowany. Pielęgniarka mruczała pod nosem zaklęcia diagnozujące i leczące, a on oparł się o parapet pobliskiego okna, nie spuszczając wzroku z obu kobiet.

_Znowu… Znowu… Znowu…_

To słowo brzmiało w jego uszach niczym wieczne echo. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy widział Elenę nieprzytomną. Ranną owszem, nawet wielokrotnie. Sam ją przecież często opatrywał w trakcie wojny, gdy nikogo innego z równie wielką wiedzą na temat klątw i eliksirów nie było w pobliżu. Pamiętał, jak przeklinała Śmierciożerców, Czarnego Pana i wszystko, co było złe na tym świecie. Nagle zaczął kojarzyć fakty i wspomnienie pewnego dnia sprzed sześciu lat wypłynęło z głębin jego analitycznego, poukładanego umysłu. Otrzymał wtedy patronusa od Minerwy, która prosiła, nie, żądała, by zniósł zabezpieczenia przeciwko używaniu świstoklików w dyrektorskim gabinecie i czekał tam razem z Poppy. Ku jego zaskoczeniu to nie McGonagall się tam wtedy pojawiła, lecz ten pchlarz Lupin z kimś owiniętym przeciekającym krwią kocem. Nie dostrzegł wtedy twarzy tej osoby i nawet nie dano mu dojść do słowa. Po prostu Lupin oznajmił, że mają iść do Pokoju Życzeń. Nadmienił też, że Snape ma pilnować tak zwanych tyłów. I na tym się jego rola skończyła. Nigdy nie dowiedział się kim była ta tajemnicza, umierająca zapewne, osoba ani dlaczego zachowanie tajemnicy było aż tak ważne. Czyżby była nią Blackraven? Było to dość prawdopodobne, zwłaszcza w obliczu jej dość nagłego zniknięcia na kilka miesięcy, a potem pojawienia się w stanie całkowicie odmiennym. Miał wtedy zbyt wiele na głowie, próbując utrzymać swoją pozycję wśród zwolenników Czarnego Lorda, a jednocześnie zachować przy życiu przebywających w murach Hogwartu uczniów, a także tego idiotę Pottera. Gdyby nie to z pewnością spróbowałby dowiedzieć się jaka jest tożsamość tajemniczego pacjenta z Pokoju Potrzeby.

- To ją przyniósł Lupin – odezwał się tak niespodziewanie, że Poppy aż podskoczyła.

Zapomniała, że Snape nadal jest w pomieszczeniu. W dodatku nie pytał, lecz stwierdził fakt. Uwielbiał tak robić. Sprawiać wrażenie, że wie wszystko, a tak naprawdę zaledwie się tego wszystkiego domyślał.

- Tak. To była ona. Wszyscy sądziliśmy, że umrze, ale coś ją utrzymywało przy życiu. – Spojrzała na Severusa, chowając różdżkę. – Pragnienie zemsty – dodała po chwili.

Mężczyzna doskonale rozumiał to uczucie. Całe życie pragnął zemsty na osobach, które sprawiły, że czas spędzony w uczniowskiej ławce był dla niego koszmarem. Troje z jego dawnych prześladowców dosięgła śmierć. Pozostał zaledwie jeden, do którego nie czuł już nienawiści, ale niechęć pozostała.

- Zostań z nią, ja muszę wybrać się do apteki.

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru niańczyć smarkuli, która chciała się wysadzić w powietrze wraz z częścią zamku – syknął poirytowany jej propozycją. – Ponadto, jestem zajęty.

- Tak, zajęty wgapianiem się w dno butelki – prychnęła Poppy. – O nie, panie Snape. Zostaniesz tutaj, dopilnujesz, by zażyła eliksir witaminowy i oboje poczekacie na mój powrót _tutaj_. I bez żadnych dyskusji – dodała groźnym tonem, którego używała wobec najbardziej krnąbrnych pacjentów. – Potrzebujesz czegoś z apteki?

- Tylko trucizny – mruknął pod nosem Mistrz Eliksirów.

- No to bawcie się dobrze. – Poppy, chichocząc, wyszła do swojego gabinetu.

Kilka sekund później Snape usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi i oddalające się kroki. Pomfrey miała rację. Stanowczo potrzebował przez te kilka ostatnich wolnych dni jakiejś zajmującej umysł aktywności. Chociaż spędzanie czasu z Eleną nie było nawet na końcu jego listy potencjalnych rozrywek.

Przysunął sobie fotel do jej łóżka, zdjął wierzchnią szatę i surdut, pozostając w czarnych spodniach i luźnej białej koszuli, której kołnierzyk był rozpięty. Podwinął rękawy i jego wzrok skierował się na lewe przedramię. Blada skóra była czysta, bez piętna po Mrocznym Znaku, którego moc znikła wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta, a on sam usunął z ręki wszelki ślad po błędzie młodości. Musiał co prawda użyć czarnej magii, by tego dokonać, a było to dość niebezpieczne dla osoby, która czuła pokusę jej używania. Jednak udało się i był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Z kieszeni szaty wyjął niedużą książkę i zatopił się w lekturze.

* * *

W czasie, w którym Mistrz Eliksirów i nauczycielka OPCM przebywali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, skrajem Zakazanego Lasu przechadzała się dość wysoka i zdecydowanie męska postać. Wyglądało to na całkiem zwyczajny spacer w cieniu drzew, bo upał był nad wyraz dokuczliwy. Jednak wprawny obserwator mógłby zauważyć, iż mężczyzna w pewnym momencie znikł pomiędzy drzewami i kępą gęstych zarośli. Zmierzał on zdecydowanym krokiem w głąb Lasu. Sprawiał przy tym wrażenie, jakby czające się tam potwory w ogóle nie były mu straszne. Co najciekawsze, z chwilą, w której przekroczył magiczną barierę zaklęć, chroniących granice hogwarckich terenów, znikł z cichym pyknięciem, wcześniej ściągając coś z lewego nadgarstka.


	5. It must be the chemistry

_A/N Krótkie ostrzeżenie, by nie spożywać produktów płynnych i stałych może też nie ;)_

_Betowała __**ines-mp**__, za co jej bardzo bardzo dziękuję :*_

**Chapter 5 – It must be the chemistry**

Minerwa udawała się właśnie do swojego gabinetu, gdy została zaczepiona przez Poppy. W kilku słowach szkolna pielęgniarka przekazała jej obraz sytuacji. Mina dyrektorki, po tym jak usłyszała, kto siedzi przy Elenie, była wprost nie do opisania.

- Jak go do tego zmusiłaś? – wydukała zszokowana.

- Po prostu mu kazałam. – Pomfrey wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Wybieram się na Pokątną, potrzebujesz może czegoś?

- Nie, dziękuję. Mam wszystko.

- Jakbyś widziała się z Severusem przed moim powrotem, przekaż mu, że trucizny niech sobie kupuje na własną rękę.

McGonagall zwyczajnie zatkało i w takim stanie została pozostawiona na środku korytarza przez chichoczącą z udanego dowcipu uzdrowicielkę. Sama nie wiedziała, jak długo tam stała, aż usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie, które niemalże przyprawiło ją o palpitacje serca. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Charliego Weasleya.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Charlie? – zapytała.

- Nie, wszystko mam. Po prostu przechodziłem i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego stoisz tak tutaj.

- Mógłbyś znaleźć Hermionę i Draco, a potem ich wysłać do kwater Eleny? – Minerwa nie zamierzała się tłumaczyć ze swojego dość osobliwego zachowania.

- Jasne, nie ma problemu. A co mają tam zrobić?

- Wyczyścić wszystko, co się da. Remontem zajmiemy się później. Na razie wystarczy, że uprzątną wszystko. Ja w tym czasie przygotuję kwatery w lochach.

Po tych słowach dyrektorka energicznym krokiem udała się do swojego gabinetu, zostawiając głowiącego się Charliego samego sobie. Młody mężczyzna w końcu ruszył swój opięty skórzanymi spodniami tyłek i udał się na poszukiwania Malfoyów. Jednak nie potrafił przestać sobie zadawać pytania o to, co takiego zrobiła Blackraven, że jej szkolne mieszkanie jest zniszczone.

* * *

Całą drogę do kwater Eleny Draco narzekał. Hermiona tylko przewracała oczami. No, bo w końcu ile można czasu spędzać w łóżku? I to wcale nie na spaniu.

- Możesz przestać, _skarbie_? – zapytała słodkim tonem.

_Bo zrobię z tobą to samo, co ze skarbem. Zakopię._

Malfoy prychnął tylko z oburzeniem, ale zamilkł. Skręcili w boczny korytarz i znaleźli się przed niedomkniętymi, z powodu zniszczonego zamka, drzwiami. Gdy jednak próbowali wejść do środka, zaklęcie ochronne odrzuciło ich pod przeciwległą ścianę.

- Kiedyś zabiję Snape'a – warknęła Granger, wyjmując różdżkę.

- Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, _skarbie_, że Severus to jedyna rodzina, jaka mi pozostała po wojnie.

- Nie musisz. Powtarzasz to co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Może się odsuniesz i dasz mi chwilę, bym zdjęła to zaklęcie?

- Ja to zrobię.

- A to z jakiej racji?

- Bo ty jesteś od transmutacji, a ja od zaklęć. Logiczne się wydaje, że to _ja_ mam większe doświadczenie w łamaniu tego typu zabezpieczeń.

Otrzymał w odpowiedzi spojrzenie wściekłego bazyliszka. Hermiona wyglądała w tym momencie jak ucieleśnienie wszystkich furii naraz.

_Ups?_

- Wypraszam. Sobie. Takie. Wredne. Bezpodstawne. Insynuacje! – Wycedziła powoli, zbliżając się jednocześnie do męża, który przezornie zaczął się wycofywać i dyskretnie rozglądać, którędy może ewentualnie się ulotnić.

- Przestań udawać jakaś harpię – rzucił beztroskim głosem, chociaż pobrzmiewała w nim nuta nerwowości. – Ja to zrobię, bo znam przeciwzaklęcie. Severus sam mnie go nauczył.

- Chyba tym razem naprawdę tydzień na kanapie stanie się rzeczywistością – mruknęła, usuwając się z drogi Draco. – Czyń magię, _Mistrzu_ – dodała z ironią, którą podłapała od Snape'a po latach obcowania z nim.

Mężczyzna rzucił jej wiele mówiące spojrzenie i uniósł różdżkę. Kilkanaście sekund później mogli już wejść do środka. Pierwsze, co rzuciło im się w oczy, to szczątki drzwi, leżące na dywanie wraz ze śladami dziwnego szlamu czy błota, o mało przyjemnym zapachu, który był dodatkowo spotęgowany przez wszechobecny swąd spalenizny.

Brwi Malfoya powędrowały do góry, ginąc na kilka sekund pod opadającymi na jego arystokratyczne czoło kosmykami włosów.

- Co ona, na Merlina, tutaj warzyła? – wyszeptał ze słyszalnym w głosie ogłupieniem.

- Nie jest ważne, co warzyła, ale co takiego dodała do kociołka, że spowodowała aż taką eksplozję. Jakby Snape to zobaczył, to pewnie miałby ochotę odjąć Gryfonom tyle punktów, że przez dwa stulecia nie zdołaliby nawet dotrzeć do zera.

Draco zachichotał złośliwie. Wizja upadku punktowego Gryffindoru miała dla niego niezaprzeczalny urok.

- No i z czego rżysz? – warknęła Hermiona, ostrożnie zaglądając do wnętrza laboratorium.

Kamienne ściany pokrywał ten sam szlam, który wcześniej dostrzegli na dywanie w salonie. Cuchnął intensywniej, a miejscami był spalony na węgiel. Ze stołu zostały drzazgi, a kociołka próżno było szukać w tym całym bałaganie. Jedynym ocalałym meblem okazała się szafka, wciśnięta w róg pomieszczenia. Gdy Hermiona się do niej zbliżyła, poczuła magię i cofnęła się nagle o dwa kroki. Nadepnęła na resztkę stołu, która pękła z głuchym trzaskiem.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Draco, którego arystokratyczna blondwłosa głowa wychynęła z salonu.

- Czarna magia – szepnęła, jak gdyby szafka mogła ją usłyszeć i zrobić coś złego.

Malfoy podszedł bliżej z różdżką zaciśniętą w dłoni i wymruczał kilka zaklęć.

- A niech mnie! - powiedział cicho, a jego głos wyrażał bezbrzeżne zaskoczenie.

- Powiesz mi, czy jak zwykle muszę z ciebie wydusić informacje?

- Blackraven jest bardziej uzdolniona magicznie niż sądziłem. Użyła czarnomagicznych zabezpieczeń, by uchronić zawartość tej szafki nie tylko przed zniszczeniem, ale też przed każdym, kto będzie próbował się dostać do środka. To bardzo stare zaklęcia i mało kto ma o nich obecnie choćby blade pojęcie.

- Ty wiesz. Skąd? – rzuciła oskarżycielsko, zakładając bojowniczo ręce.

- Ojciec miał prywatną bibliotekę, pełną starych ksiąg o czarnej magii.

- Mogłam się spodziewać – mruknęła pod nosem.

- Słucham?!

- Nic, zróbmy to, co mamy zrobić. Mam jeszcze mnóstwo pracy z planami zajęć dla siódmego roku.

- A mówiłaś, że już to zrobiłaś.

- Owszem, ale _twój_ pies postanowił je skonsumować wczoraj na podwieczorek.

- To nie moja wina, że był głodny! – Draco próbował się bronić.

- A niby kogo?! To TY jesteś odpowiedzialny za tego sierściucha!

Kłótnia dość szybko zyskała iście imponujące rozmiary. Kto wie, czy nie doszłoby do kolejnej eksplozji, gdyby w kwaterach Eleny nie pojawiła się sama Minerwa McGonagall.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, a z moją pamięcią jest wszystko w idealnym porządku, mieliście tutaj posprzątać, a nie urządzać dzikie awantury. Słychać was w całym zamku.

Mówiła to tonem przeznaczonym dla uczniów, którzy jej czymś podpadli. Efekt był taki, że zniszczony pokój i zrujnowana część salonu zostały uprzątnięte z resztek nieudanego eliksiru, odłamków drewna i szkła w kilka minut. Ścian niestety nie dało się doczyścić żadnym zaklęciem. Według słów dyrektorki, wymagało to obecności odpowiedniego specjalisty. Po wyjściu Malfoyów, McGonagall spakowała kilkoma ruchami różdżki rzeczy Eleny i zabrała je do nowych kwater byłej aurorki, które dziwnym trafem dzieliła zaledwie jedna ściana od mieszkania Severusa. Przypadek czy może celowe działanie? Na to pytanie sama Minerwa nie miała ochoty odpowiadać. Tym bardziej, że pomysł wyszedł od samego Albusa, czy też raczej z ust jego portretu.

* * *

Miscellan przemierzał kolejne stopnie schodów, mamrocząc pod nosem wyjątkowo długą listę przekleństw we wszystkich językach, jakie znał. Nie znosił wspinania się na piętro infirmerii, zwłaszcza z Lochów.

_Czemu nigdy nic nie zapożyczamy od mugoli? Przecież windy to taki wspaniały wynalazek._

Zacisnął zęby i przebył ostatni odcinek, biegnąc. Wszedł dość głośno do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie, nie był tutaj, by się zaopatrzyć w eliksiry. Właściwie to przynosił kolejną partię leczniczych mikstur z Eliksirem Pieprzowym na czele. Odkąd rozpoczął pracę w Hogwarcie, Snape kategorycznie odmówił warzenia jakichkolwiek eliksirów dla Poppy, które nie wymagały ręki Mistrza. Will w zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko temu. W gruncie rzeczy liczył na to, że pewnego pięknego dnia Lochmistrz zwolni swoje stanowisko i wtedy on będzie mógł uczyć młodych adeptów magii subtelnej sztuki warzelniczej.

Dłoń Snape'a powędrowała automatycznie w stronę różdżki i wycelowała ją w stronę wejścia. Gdy zobaczył Miscellana powoli opuścił rękę, nadając swojej twarzy wyraz szczególnej niechęci. Obaj mężczyźni nie darzyli się sympatią. Na ogół traktowali się poprawnie, choć większość ich nielicznych rozmów zabarwiona była wyraźną wrogością. Severus nie znosił tego lalusiowato wyglądającego awanturnika, którego śladem podąża sznurkiem połowa uczennic, chichocząc w wyjątkowo irytujący sposób. Will odwzajemniał się podobnymi uczuciami. Lochmistrz – jak go uwielbiał nazywać – miał jego zdaniem wyjątkowo odpychający charakter. I tak naprawdę, jak można traktować przyjaźnie kogoś, kto dobrowolnie przystąpił do Śmierciożerców i torturował niewinnych ludzi? Owszem, William doceniał wkład Snape'a w wygranie wojny z Voldemortem, ale to nie oznaczało, że będzie lubił tego tłustowłosego dupka.

- Wojna się skończyła, _Lochmistrzu_. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i podszedł bliżej.

Pierwsze, co zauważył, to stan ubioru Mistrza Eliksirów. Mało kiedy zdejmował on swoją czarną jak noc 'zbroję'. Prawa brew mężczyzny uniosła się powoli.

- Co ty nie powiesz, _Aloysiusie_. – Snape z całkowitą premedytacją użył pierwszego imienia profesora mugoloznastwa, którego ten szczerze nienawidził.

Oczy Miscellana zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a prawa ręka powędrowała w stronę różdżki. Jednak wtedy kątem oka zauważył, kto leży na szpitalnym łóżku i jego dłoń zamarła w pół drogi.

- Co jej zrobiłeś? – warknął ostro.

- Nic. Sama się wysadziła – Severus rozsiadł się wygodnie i wrócił do lektury.

Teoretycznie mógłby zwalić całe to opiekowanie się Blackraven na nowoprzybyłego, ale… No tak, było owo wstrętne 'ale', którego nienawidził przez całe życie. Słyszał je ciągle od Albusa, czasem od Czarnego Pana. A teraz irytujący głosik w jego głowie przytaczał, co się stanie, gdy wyjdzie w tym momencie. Żadna z tych wizji nie była przyjemna. Pomfrey potrafiła dać w kość nawet profesorom, jeśli ci odważyli się zlekceważyć jej rozkazy.

_Apodyktyczne babsko!_

- Co?!

- To, co słyszałeś. Margaret chyba nie przypomina ci o myciu uszu.

_Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery… Jeśli go zabiję, to zanim dostanę celę w Azkabanie, własna żona mnie wyśle na łono Merlina._

- Po tobie nie można się niczego innego spodziewać, Snape. Żyjesz chyba tylko i wyłącznie dzięki własnej złośliwości. Gdy jej zabraknie będziesz gryzł piach.

- Przyszedłeś tutaj, by przeszkadzać mi w czytaniu, czy masz może jakaś sprawę? Poppy jest w Londynie.

- Przyniosłem dla niej eliksiry i…

- To je zostaw w jej gabinecie i wyjdź. – Severus wszedł mu w słowo.

William zacisnął zęby i zrobił dokładnie to, co zasugerował Snape. A właściwie to tylko pierwszą część, bo potem znalazł krzesło i postawił je po drugiej stronie łóżka Eleny. Dokładnie naprzeciwko Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Której części słowa 'wyjdź' nie usłyszałeś? – rozległo się, wycedzone przez zaciśnięte zęby, pytanie.

- Każdej – odpowiedział bezczelnie. – Nie jestem już tym nastolatkiem, którym tak uwielbiałeś pomiatać na swoich lekcjach. I zanim zaczniesz warczeć, jak wściekły tygrys, to mam do przekazania, że Margo chce byś był jej świadkiem na naszym ślubie przed urzędnikiem Ministerstwa.

Severus doznał nagle dziwnego przeczucia. Przeczucia, które zwykle pojawiało się wtedy, gdy o czymś zapomniał, a że zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko, każdy taki przypadek był wystarczający, by poderwać go na równe nogi. Tak stało się i tym razem, choć nie zrywał się i nie gnał na oślep przed siebie, mimo że wszystko w nim krzyczało za taką opcją. Nie, Snape wstał z godnością, zmniejszył książkę i schował ją do kieszeni, przerzucił szatę przez ramię i spokojnym krokiem opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, pozwalając jedynie ze swojej wrodzonej złośliwości, aby drzwi do infirmerii zamknęły się z hukiem. Zaraz po tym jego kroki znacznie przyspieszyły.

William siedział jak oniemiały przy łóżku Eleny. Spodziewał się, że Snape może zareagować ze złością lub ze złośliwością, ale nigdy by mu nie przyszło do głowy, iż Naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu zwyczajnie opuści Skrzydło Szpitalne w absolutnej ciszy. Nie licząc efektownego huku na pożegnanie. Ze stanu osłupienia wyrwał go cichy jęk, który poprzedził litanię równie cichych przekleństw. Już zapomniał jak bardzo Blackraven potrafi sprawić, by uszy więdły. Nawet jego.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką dostrzegł były naprawione drzwi. Drugą, brak nałożonych przez niego zabezpieczeń, a trzecią całkowicie wysprzątana pracownia, którą Blackraven urządziła sobie w jednym z pokoi. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę kogoś wyjątkowo paskudnie przekląć. Zamiast tego jednak wziął dwa głębokie oddechy i policzył w myślach do dwudziestu. Pomogło.

Jak to miał w zwyczaju, sprawdził, kto ośmielił się złamać jego zaklęcia zabezpieczające.

- Draco – mruknął pod nosem i wrócił do laboratorium.

Wcześniej nie przyjrzał się temu pomieszczeniu dokładnie, ale teraz miał okazję ujrzeć rozmiar zniszczeń. W podłodze ziały czernią dwie wielkie dziury, a reszta drewnianych desek była mocno nadpalona. Kamienne ściany były kompletnie czarne i pokryte ćwierć calową warstwą sadzy, której nie dało się usunąć magią, schodziła jedynie przy potarciu. Fragment kamienia, z którego starł osad kawałkiem materiału znalezionego w salonie, pokrywała malownicza siatka pęknięć. Snape prawie zagwizdał z wrażenia. Pierwszy raz od lat widział aż takie zniszczenia po nieudanym eliksirze. Ostatnim razem to był Dwight Welsh, z tym, że przy czyszczeniu ścian, oprócz sadzy, musieli też zeskrobywać Welsha. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie zarówno obrzydliwego widoku, jak i niewyobrażalnego smrodu spalonego ludzkiego ciała.

Wzrok Severusa zatrzymał się na szafce w rogu pomieszczenia. Jako jedyna nie nosiła śladów zniszczeń. Była jedynie lekko osmalona na całej powierzchni. Już miał dotknąć uchwytu drzwiczek, gdy wyczuł zaklęcie i gwałtownie się cofnął. Jego czarne jak smoła brwi zsunęły się, gdy ponownie zbliżył się do szafki. Tym razem jednak był wyjątkowo ostrożny. Rozpoznał sygnaturę Eleny jako osoby, która rzuciła czar. Nachmurzył się. Nie powinna znać takich zaklęć. Zaklęć, który były najmroczniejsze spośród zasobów całej czarnej magii. Będzie musiał o tym porozmawiać z Minerwą.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i rozpoczął od zbadania struktury zaklęcia i jego stopnia zaawansowania. Tak bardzo się na tym skupił, że mogłaby mu za plecami grać orkiestra dęta, a i tak by jej w ogóle nie słyszał. Gigantyczna nieostrożność, jak na byłego szpiega.

- Kraje arabskie nadal karzą kradzież obcięciem dłoni.

Cichy, lecz mimo to dźwięczny i co gorsza doskonale mu znany, głos przebił się przez mur skupienia i doprowadził do tego, że Snape zamarł w połowie wykonywania gestu różdżką.

- To by była prawdziwa tragedia dla Mistrza Eliksirów, prawda panie profesorze?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył chwiejną, bladą jak świeżo wybielona ściana, postać, która mimo swojego upiornego wyglądu patrzyła na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, dokładnie takim samym, jakim obdarzał uczniów na swoich zajęciach.

Duch?


	6. Hej ho! Hej ho!

_A/N: Kto oglądał film "Sydney White", to rozpozna czym się inspirowałam w pierwszej części tego rozdziału. W dalszej części są trochę drastyczne opisy, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni. I pamiętajcie, że komentarze karmią Wenę ;)_

**Chapter 6 – Hej ho! Hej ho!**

Charlie wybierał się do Zakazanego Lasu, by przeprowadzić jedną z wielu inspekcji, które musiał wykonywać, zanim do Hogwartu przybędzie nowy gajowy. Nie przepadał za zagłębianiem się w ostępy Lasu, gdzie grasowało wiele niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Czułby się dużo pewniej ze smokiem u boku, jednak ich posiadanie w Wielkiej Brytanii było surowo zakazane. Z ponurą miną przemierzył błonia, minął opuszczoną chatkę Rubeusa „Kocham-Wszystkie-Śmiertelnie-Niebezpieczne-Stworz enia" Hagrida i wszedł na ścieżkę, która prowadziła w głąb Zakazanego Lasu.

Nie uszedł zbyt daleko, może z pięćdziesiąt kroków, kiedy w krzakach coś zaszeleściło. Ręka Weasleya automatycznie powędrowała do różdżki, a on sam spiął się w oczekiwaniu na atak. Szelest się powtórzył i mężczyzna cofnął się o krok.

- Hej ho! Hej ho! Do Hogwartu by się szło! – rozległ się chórek męskich głosów i spomiędzy listowia wyłoniły się… krasnale.

Wyglądały jak idealne odwzorowanie tych, które się pojawiają w mugolskich książkach z bajkami dla dzieci. Miały około metra wysokości i były wyjątkowo żywe. Niosły na ramionach kilofy i łopaty. Charlie stał tak, jak oniemiały, kompletnie zapomniawszy o tym, że celuje różdżką w te małe, cudaczne potworki. Usta miał otwarte ze zdumienia, gdy się do niego zbliżały.

- Cześć, lala – odezwał się pierwszy krasnal, a reszta nadal śpiewała o pójściu do Hogwartu i ograbieniu zamkowej spiżarni z czerwonych jabłek.

- Pa, lala – usłyszał od ostatniego krasnala, gdy ten go mijał.

Kiedy pochód brodatych karzełków w śmiesznych czapkach dochodził do zakrętu, Weasley odzyskał zdolność poruszania się. Jednak dalszy ciąg piosenki sprawił, że znów zamarł, niczym przysłowiowy słup soli.

- Hej ho! Hej ho! Ostrzyc Snape'a i ogolić go! Kochamy Mistrza, bo jest z niego taki bystrzak! Teraz porwiemy Severusa, by mu dać całusa! Uwielbiamy Eliksiry, więc uwarzymy coś na wampiry! Sev jest tak arcymiły, że krasnale będą go chroniły! Hej ho! Hej ho…

Piosenka cichła w miarę oddalania się zgrai siedmiu pomyleńców. Kiedy szok minął, Charlie wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, od którego zgiął się w pół.

- Fred, George! Długo zamierzacie siedzieć w tych krzakach? – zawołał, kiedy tylko odzyskał zdolność artykułowania czegoś więcej niż samo „hihihi" i „hahaha".

Krzaki zaczęły się chwiać, szeleszcząc donośnie liśćmi i po chwili na ścieżce pojawili się słynni bliźniacy Weasley, kłócąc się zawzięcie, acz dość cicho.

- Mówiłem, że masz ich teraz nie wypuszczać, ale nie, ty nie mogłeś jeszcze trochę poczekać!

- Przecież on miał tu iść!

- Tak, ale za DWIE godziny!

- Ekhem… - Charlie uznał za stosowne przerwać braciom, zanim walka na argumenty zamieni się w zwykłą bójkę.

Tłumaczenie szanownej rodzicielce, czemu bliźniaki potrzebują natychmiastowej pomocy dentystycznej nie leżało w sferze ulubionych czynności ich starszego brata.

-CO?! – wrzasnęli obaj.

Na takie natężenie decybeli eks-pogromca smoków miał tylko jedną reakcję.

- JAJCO! – krzyknął, co sił w płucach. – Czy wam kompletnie coś już wyżarło mózgi?! Macie pojęcie, że wasza matka za chwilę może szykować dwie długie trumny?! I czy, na gacie Merlina, musicie zawsze na obiekt kpin wybierać osobę, która potrafi otruć każdego na milion niewykrywalnych sposobów?!

Ptaki, siedzące na okolicznych drzewach, poderwały się i odleciały w inne miejsce, gdzie będzie cisza i spokój. Nie miały ochoty wysłuchiwać dzikich wrzasków dwunożnych wariatów, którzy najwyraźniej przegapili tabliczkę, nakazującą zachowywać się w Zakazanym Lesie z należytą ciszą.

Wyraz twarzy bliźniaków dobitnie świadczył w tym momencie, że procesy myślowe napotkały roboty drogowe, objazdy, wykopy, przekopy i inne utrudnienia, ze stadem hinduskich krów na czele.

- Eee… - padło z ich strony, na co Charlie stwierdził w duchu, że ma dość.

Wziął dwa głębokie oddechy i spojrzał z mordem w oczach na Freda i George'a, którzy najwyraźniej jeszcze nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że brat ma ogromną ochotę własnoręcznie ich udusić.

- Słuchajcie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzał. Natychmiast pójdziecie znaleźć te pieprzone krasnale, uciszycie je i zabierzecie z terenu szkoły. I to ZANIM wpadną na Snape'a.

- Zwariowałeś?! – George odzyskał nie tylko głos, ale zdolność myślenia.

- Zawsze psujesz zabawę. Odkąd tu pracujesz nie da się z tobą normalnie pożartować!

- Bo uważacie, że fajnie jest żartować z byłego Śmierciożercy?

- Sam się śmiałeś z „Siedmiu Krasnoludków"! – Fred wytknął Charliemu jego wcześniejszą reakcje.

Weasleya lekko zatkało. Przeklął się w myślach za swoje głupie zachowanie.

- Dobra. – Uniósł ręce do góry, poddając się. – Róbcie, co chcecie. Ale jak Severus was przerobi na jakiś szlam, to nie miejcie pretensji. Tym bardziej, że jak się uda się odwrócić zaklęcie, to mama spierze wam tyłki, kochani braciszkowie.

Charlie zrobił klasyczny w-tył-zwrot i ruszył w głąb lasu, byle jak najdalej od bliźniaków, którzy chyba napili się jakiegoś przeterminowanego eliksiru.

Fred i George dość długo gapili się na krzaki, za którymi znikł starszy Weasley. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, co go ugryzło. Tym bardziej, że sam często im pomagał w tworzeniu nowych gadżetów.

- Przecież aż się popłakał ze śmiechu… – mruknął cicho jeden z rudzielców.

- … i to 'jajco' było niezłe – dokończył drugi.

- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja?

George uśmiechnął się jak Grinch, który ma pewność, że komuś zniszczy święta.

- Zawsze i wszędzie, Fred.

Bliźniacy, z szatańskimi minami, udali się tropem Bandy Siedmiu. Na szczęście krasnale śpiewały bez ustanku, inaczej długo by ich szukali.

* * *

Czuła pulsowanie w tyle głowy i lekkie mdłości. Gdy otworzyła oczy i jej źrenice przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, jaka panowała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ujrzała po swojej lewej stronie Willa. Siedział na krześle i patrzył w stronę drzwi, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Chciała usiąść, jednak ciało ją zawiodło i opadła z powrotem na poduszki, przeklinając gorzej niż cały cech szewców.

Miscellan w końcu oderwał się od podziwiania klamek i zwrócił twarz w stronę kobiety.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Jakby stratowało mnie całe stado mamutów.

Will wstał i podał Elenie fiolkę z eliksirem, która stała na szafce obok jej łóżka. Kobieta zerknęła tylko na etykietkę i po odkorkowaniu buteleczki, wypiła wszystko na raz. Na efekty nie było trzeba długo czekać. Mogła już usiąść na łóżku, choć odrętwienie pozostało.

- Pamiętasz co się stało? Snape tylko powiedział – tu cytat – „Sama się wysadziła".

- Mhm…

- A więc? – Patrzył na nią ponaglająco.

- Warzyłam eliksir – zaczęła powoli mówić. – I musiałam się pomylić – dokończyła, przyznając się niechętnie do możliwości popełnienia błędu.

_Ale przecież sprawdzałam trzy razy możliwość jakichkolwiek niepożądanych interakcji!_

- Aha.

Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco, nawet w jego uszach. Znał Elenę, może nie tak dobrze jak by tego chciał, ale potrafił rozpoznać, gdy ta dziewczyna nie mówiła całej prawdy. Wiedział też, kiedy nie chciała kontynuować danego tematu. Tak jak teraz.

- Dobra, nie pytam dalej. – Uniósł dłonie w geście poddania się.

- Więc Snape tu był? – zapytała.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co było pomiędzy wybuchem a obudzeniem się w szpitalnym łóżku. Ale jedyne, co jej mózg zapamiętał, to wpadnięcie na coś twardego i miękkiego jednocześnie.

- Siedział z drugiej strony i czytał książkę. A potem nagle wyszedł.

Nie ruszała się przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, usiłując zorientować się, czy mrowienie w dole kręgosłupa to skutek wybuchu, czy też tego, czego się najbardziej obawiała.

- Poppy musiała go jakoś zmusić, by został ze mną – odezwała się, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli.

- Wszystko w porządku? Pobladłaś. – Will patrzył na Elenę spojrzeniem pełnym niepokoju.

A miał się czym martwić. Pomfrey nie było, a on do uzdrawiania miał dwie lewe ręce.

- Tylko mnie mdli – mruknęła, po czym zerwała się z łóżka i potykając się, chwyciła leżącą na sąsiednim łóżku wierzchnią szatę. Nim Miscellan zdołał się odezwać, Elena zatrzaskiwała za sobą drzwi łazienki. Usłyszał jeszcze szczęk przekręcanego zamka.

_Mdłości? Jest w ciąży?!_

Blackraven poczuła jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa i osunęła się na posadzkę. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty różdżkę, a z kolejnej nieduże, drewniane pudełko.

- _Engorgio_ – wyszeptała, niemalże przytykając koniec magicznego patyka do skrzyneczki.

Zaklęcie spowodowało, że z pozoru klocek jednak okazał się być podręczną apteczką. W środku znajdowało się kilka fiolek, starannie zakorkowanych i bez jakichkolwiek etykiet. Wewnątrz przelewał się leniwie srebrzysty płyn, a ponad nim unosiła się szmaragdowa mgiełka. Wyjęła jedną buteleczkę i zaczęła nią potrząsać, by zawartość się wymieszała i uzyskała jadowicie zieloną barwę.

Odczekała dłuższą chwilę, zanim odkorkowała fiolkę. Chyba miała w sobie coś masochistycznego, gdy pozwalała, aby fale koszmarnego bólu szarpały jej ciałem. Mięśnie napinały się wręcz do granic wytrzymałości, powodując niekontrolowane ruchy rąk i nóg. Przypominało to trochę napad padaczkowy, jednak na twarzy Eleny widać było ogrom cierpienia. Oprócz cieknących po jej policzkach łez, grymas bólu był jedyną oznaką tego, co kobieta czuła. Tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy trójka Śmierciożerców ją torturowała. Ani tamtego dnia, ani teraz nie odezwała się słowem, nie krzyknęła, nie jęczała. W ciszy znosiła coś, co było okrutniejsze niż Crucio. To była jej pokuta, jej piekło, na które zasłużyła. Bo była winna, winna śmierci rodziców. Tak właśnie o sobie myślała. I wiedziała, że nigdy nie uzyska odkupienia i przebaczenia.

_Gdybym tylko nie…_

Uniosła i przechyliła fiolkę, krztusząc się eliksirem, który miał wyjątkowo ohydny posmak bagiennego szlamu. Miała ochotę wrzasnąć z bólu, jednak żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jej gardła. Środek chwilowo paraliżował struny głosowe. Jego działanie odczuwała podobnie jak Cruciatusy. Zwijała się z bólu na posadzce, myśląc tylko o tym, by nie kopnąć w drzwi i nie dać tym samym Williamowi żadnego powodu do wejścia do łazienki.

Nikt nie wiedział o jej stanie zdrowia. Ani Poppy, ani tym bardziej Minerwa. Sama też myślała, że została wyleczona. Jednak miesiąc przed Wielką Bitwą pojawił się pierwszy atak. Niezbyt silny czy długi, ale wpadła w panikę. Przebrawszy się, wymknęła się z tymczasowej kryjówki w mugolskim Londynie i udała na Nokturn. Nabyła kilka czarnomagicznych ksiąg, a kilka dni później równie paskudne składniki do eliksiru. Od tamtej pory zawsze miała przy sobie pięć fiolek z zakazaną magiczną substancją, jedyną, która pozwalała jej normalnie żyć. Wpływała rozluźniająco na mięśnie, niwelowała odrętwienie, mrowienie, ból. Stwarzała pozory, że zażywająca go osoba jest całkowicie zdrowa i sprawna fizycznie. Jednak długotrwałe przyjmowanie tego eliksiru powodowało wiele skutków ubocznych. Co prawda, Elena innymi substancjami większość z nich neutralizowała, jednak kilka trwało nadal. Jedynym wyjściem było stworzenie całkowicie nowego eliksiru, który wyleczyłby ją ostatecznie. Była gotowa na wszystko, by go zdobyć. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to uwiedzenie samego Severusa Snape'a. Czy była wyrachowana? Pięć lat życia w stanie zawieszenia było dostatecznym powodem, by przestać myśleć zbytnio o skrupułach. Jakichkolwiek.

W końcu eliksir zadziałał. Czuła, jak napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się, jak ścięgna przestają się boleśnie kurczyć, a jej ciało ogarnia spokój. Oddychała ciężko, jak po długim biegu. Powoli podniosła się z podłogi i przytrzymując się ściany, dotarła do umywalki. Kiedy spojrzała w lustro, zaskoczył ją fakt, iż nie pękło ono na jej widok. Wyglądała koszmarnie. Potargane włosy, półprzytomny wyraz oczu, po prostu jak potwór z bagien. Przemyła twarz wodą i przyczesała palcami niesforne kosmyki, jednak niewiele to pomogło. Odczekała jeszcze chwilę, uprzątnęła swoje rzeczy z podłogi i wyszła z łazienki, wpadając na czatującego pod drzwiami Williama.

Miscellan zamarł w miejscu niczym przysłowiowy słup soli. Elena doskonale widziała jego otwierające się szerzej oczy, gdy dostrzegł jak wygląda.

- Ani słowa – powiedziała stanowczo. – Mam różdżkę i nie zawaham się jej użyć. Widziałam swoje odbicie i nie potrzebny mi jego słowny opis.

- Wcale nie zamierzałem niczego mówić – mruknął pod nosem.

- A ja jestem Królewną Śnieżką – prychnęła z lekkim rozbawieniem i wyminąwszy mężczyznę, ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- Do siebie, a co? – odwróciła się do niego, trzymając już rękę na klamce.

- Powinnaś tutaj zostać – rzucił pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. – Wyglądasz… - urwał, kiedy otrzymał od Eleny mordercze spojrzenie.

- To ja już nic nie mówię – burknął, urażony brakiem docenienia jego troski o nią.

- Pozdrów Margo – powiedziała jeszcze, posyłając mu blady uśmiech i otworzyła drzwi, by opuścić Szpitalne Skrzydło.

* * *

Snape wpatrywał się w upiora, który najwyraźniej w świecie doskonale się bawił z przyłapania go w tak żenującym momencie. Co więcej, ta blada postać kpiła sobie z niego! Z Severusa Snape'a! Ze szpiega, który przechytrzył samego Voldemorta! I który dał się teraz podejść jak małe dziecko.

- Coś insynuujesz? – warknął.

- A mam?

- Masz nie zadawać głupich pytań.

- Aha… Coś jeszcze jest zabronione? – zmora zaczęła złośliwie chichotać.

Snape poczuł jak mu rośnie ciśnienie. Przymknął powieki i policzył do pięciu. Pomogło.

- Skąd ta złośliwość? – syknął.

- Obcowanie z panem, profesorze, skutkuje zarażeniem się pańskim cynizmem, ironią i sarkazmem. Wkurzanie pana, zwłaszcza teraz, jest laniem miodu na me serce.

Mistrz Eliksirów przez moment przypominał wulkan tuż przed wybuchem. Jego oczy ciskały gromy, a zaciśnięte szczęki nadawały mu diaboliczny wygląd. Zresztą i bez tego wyglądał na demonicznego władcę ostatniego kręgu piekła.

- Blackraven, ja cię ostrzegam... – wycedził powoli.

- Przed czym? – zapytała niewinnie, opierając się ramieniem o nadpaloną framugę drzwi.

- Już ty dobrze wiesz. Lepiej powiedz, jakich składników używałaś.

Patrzył na nią intensywnie i gdyby była w lepszej formie fizycznej, to może zaczęłaby się bać. Niestety, ledwo utrzymywała pozycję pionową i jej percepcja wzrokowa była nieco zaburzona.

- Takich z apteki – odpowiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

Jeśli Snape liczył na to, że ona mu powie, co miała w kociołku albo jeszcze lepiej, da mu przepis, to się grubo mylił. Miała świadomość, że niedługo pewnie i tak będzie zmuszona przyznać się przed nim, co próbuje uwarzyć, ale to jeszcze nie był moment jej skrajnej desperacji.

- Ten wybuch pozbawił cię mózgu, czy to może małe sam na sam z Miscellanem zabiło twe szare komórki? – zapytał zjadliwym tonem, zakładając ręce na piersi i czekając, aż mu odpowie.

- To, co warzyłam jest tylko i wyłącznie moją sprawą! – wyprostowała się z trudem i zrobiła te dwa kroki w jego stronę. – I nie muszę się przed tobą tłumaczyć! – dźgnęła palcem Severusa, który doznał wrażenia, że cofnął się w czasie i są znowu na Grimmauld Place w domu Blacków, a smarkula urządza mu którąś z kolei awanturę.

Złapał ją za nadgarstek, kiedy znowu próbowała wbić palec w jego ramię. Trzymał ją pewnie, ale niezbyt mocno. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jej wygląd starannie odzwierciedla kiepską formę.

- Już nie 'panie profesorze'? – zapytał jedwabistym, nieco ironicznym głosem, pochylając się ku Elenie.

Zbiło ją to z tropu, co doskonale odzwierciedliły jej oczy, wpatrujące się z zaskoczeniem w opiekuna Ślizgonów. Sądziła, że po raz kolejny dostanie wykład o tym, że nie przechodzili na 'ty', a bruderszaft z nią jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką on ma ochotę.

- Stwierdziłam, że skoro jesteśmy na tym samym wozie i nawet Minerwie mówię po imieniu, to profesorowanie tobie jest co najmniej śmieszne – odcięła się natychmiast.

- Znów pyskujesz.

- A co? Tęskniłeś za tym?

- Nie.

- Kłamiesz.

- Udowodnij – rzucił jej wyzwanie.

- Nadal tu stoisz.

- Bo blokujesz przejście.

- Jakbyś nie mógł mnie odsunąć i wyjść. Bardzo śmieszne.

- Wyjątkowo – skomentował ironicznie. – Tak samo śmieszne, jak czarna magia, której używasz.

- Jako aurorka, a teraz nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, mam do tego pełne prawo.

- A kto dał ci prawo używać zaklęć, które są zakazane?! – niemalże krzyknął na nią.

Elena odsunęła się, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku.

- To nie twoja sprawa. Pilnuj własnego nosa!

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się i wyglądał teraz jak rozwścieczony wilk. Dwie sekundy później stała przy samej ścianie, a Severus pochylał się lekko nad nią, trzymając dłonie po obu stronach jej głowy.

- Naprawdę jesteś aż tak głupia, czy tylko taką udajesz? – wysyczał złośliwym tonem. – Masz pojęcie, co ci grozi, jak ktoś z Ministerstwa dowie się o tych zaklęciach? Azkaban będzie najmniejszym z twoich zmartwień.

Przełknęła ślinę. Był blisko, stanowczo zbyt blisko niej. Zacisnęła powieki i zaczęła liczyć. Musiała się uspokoić, nie pozwolić panice dojść do głosu. Już raz była w podobnej sytuacji i… Nie, nie będzie o tym myśleć.

- Teraz się boisz? Trzeba było myśleć wcześniej – zjadliwy szept wcale jej nie pomagał.

- To tylko jedno, głupie zaklęcie – wycedziła powoli, otwierając oczy i wpatrując się w czarne tęczówki, który były tak blisko, że mogła ujrzeć w nich swoje niewyraźne odbicie.

- Tylko jedno, głupie zaklęcie?! – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Wszystko zaczyna się od takiego jednego, głupiego zaklęcia! – krzyknął na nią, a Elena skuliła się i uniosła ręce, zasłaniając się nimi jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios.

Gdy uderzył zwiniętą w pięść dłonią w ścianę, kobieta wzdrygnęła się mocno i nieco skuliła, zamykając oczy. Jednak nie miała jak uciec. Severus zauważył jej dziwne zachowanie. I strach. Zaklął w myślach. Widział jej koszmarny wygląd, a teraz jeszcze się przyczynił do jego pogorszenia. Zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł zrobić. Wyszedł.

Poczuła delikatny ruch powietrza. Uchyliła powieki i stwierdziła, że Snape znikł. Jedynym dowodem jego obecności był lekko wyczuwalny zapach wody po goleniu. Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i szorując plecami po osmalonym murze, osunęła się na zniszczoną podłogę. Potrzebowała chwili, by się uspokoić i przeanalizować całą sytuację. Zaczynając od wybuchu, poprzez oskarżenia Severusa, a kończąc na kolejnej próbie uwarzenia właściwego eliksiru. A jeśli ta następna próba się nie uda, to będzie zmuszona prosić tego ślizgońskiego diabła o pomoc.

- Tylko jak go skłonić do pomocy? – szepnęła do siebie.

_Dług życia_.

Cichy głosik w głowie aurorki sprawił, że na jej twarzy pojawił się nieco złośliwy uśmieszek.


	7. Kiss with the fist and the big kaboom!

**A/N: Z uwagi na problemy natury technicznej, rozdział pojawia się ze znacznym opóźnieniem. Mam nadzieję, że od dziś uda mi się dodawać je z większą regularnością.**

**Rozdział zawiera opisy, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla osób poniżej 15 lat. To tak w ramach ostrzeżeń ;)**

**Chapter 7 – Kiss with the fist and the big kaboom!**

Miscellan wracał do zamku z weekendowego wypadu kawalerskiego. Miał to być tylko wieczór kawalerski, ale jego dwaj najmłodsi bracia oraz kumple stwierdzili, że nie mogą na to pozwolić. W końcu pierwszy ślub i wszystkie związane z nim rytuały ich ominęły, więc postanowili sobie to odbić. Podwójnie. Tak więc stawili się całą grupą pod bramą Hogwartu w piątkowe, bardzo późne popołudnie. Will był świadomy, że Margaret nie będzie zbytnio zachwycona jego wybyciem tuż przed początkiem roku szkolnego, więc przezornie postanowił zostawić w ich zamkowym mieszkanku karteczkę z informacją, że wybiera się na przedślubne oblewanie. Im mniej rozmawiania, tym lepiej.

Najpierw nieco się rozmiękczyli Pod Świńskim Łbem w Hogsmeade, a następnie ruszyli na podbój Londynu. Zaczęli oczywiście od Pokątnej, gdyż tam się aportowali. W sobotę zajrzeli nawet na Nokturn. Głównie w celu bezkarnego skosztowania kilku kolejek absyntu. Ostro wstawieni, ale jeszcze nie pokładający się z przepicia, postanowili przebyć długą trasę poprzez mugolską część miasta i zaliczyć po drodze tyle klubów i knajp, ile się da.

William obudził się w niedzielne południe, czując Saharę w ustach, słysząc młot pneumatyczny w głowie i będąc tak odrętwiałym, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego Drętwotę i to co najmniej kilkakrotnie. Leżał na czyimś łóżku w rozpiętej koszuli, a wokół niego walały się pudełka po chińszczyźnie, butelki po piwie i wódce oraz kartony z nędznymi resztkami soku pomarańczowego. Imprezowicze leżeli, niczym ścięte pnie drzew, w miejscach, w których świadomość postanowiła dać nogę i opuściła ich trybie natychmiastowym. Gdzieniegdzie widział nagie kawałki kobiecych ciał, na lampach wisiały w artystycznych pozach staniki i stringi, a kominek dekorowały bokserki ze wzorkiem w postacie z Troskliwych Misiów. Odruchowo spojrzał w dół i niemalże jęknął z ulgi, że jego jeansy i pasek są w stanie nietkniętym. Praktycznie nic nie pamiętał z ostatniego dnia i nocy. Ledwo sobie przypominał, że schlali się do nieprzytomności w piątek i w sobotę na kacu poszli w miasto.

W drodze do łazienki, rozpoznając po obrazie na ścianie mieszkanie najmłodszego z braci, prawie się zabił o stos butelek, a po trzasku rozbijanego szkła nastąpiła wiązanka soczystych przekleństw, które wydobyły się z ust jednego z kumpli Miscellana.

- Zamknij się! – warknął i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi łazienki.

Odkręcił wodę nad umywalką i przemył twarzy. Wtedy rozległ się zza jego pleców długi jęk pełen boleści i Will prawie się znokautował, bo gdy zmierzał ku pozycji pionowej, zdrowo łupnął potylicą w otwarte drzwi szafki. Pociemniało mu przed oczami i dopiero po kilku sekundach zaczął normalnie postrzegać łazienkową rzeczywistość. Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył leżącego w wannie, kompletnie gołego, kumpla z wymalowanym czarnym flamastrem rysunkiem męskich organów rozrodczych na torsie.

- Ja pierdolę…

Zamierzał jeszcze napić się kranówki, ale jego wzrok padł na przód zamkniętej już szafki i w znajdującym się tam lustrze ujrzał swoją twarz. Rozczochrane włosy, zarośnięta jak u jakiegoś menela gęba, wielka śliwa pod lewym okiem w dorodnym ciemnofioletowym kolorze, rozcięta i spuchnięta dolna warga. Wyszczerzył się do swojego odbicia i z ulgą odnotował fakt posiadania kompletnego uzębienia. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, by musiał wstawiać sobie sztuczne zęby. Podrapał się po lewym ramieniu, gdzie czuł nieznośne swędzenie. Dziwny szelest sprawił, że zamarł jak rażony piorunem. Zsunął koszulę i przez przezroczystą folię opatrunku zobaczył tatuaż. Krwistoczerwone serce, ze słowami „Kocham Cię, Margo" w środku, odcinało się ostro od jego opalonej skóry. Tym razem pole widzenia Willa zasnuła czerwona mgiełka wściekłości. Wyjął z szafki fiolkę eliksiru na kaca i opróżnił ją jednym haustem. Policzył do trzydziestu i kiedy głowa przestała go nieznośnie łupać, opuścił łazienkę, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że posypały się drobiny tynku, a z wanny dobiegł żałosny, przepełniony bólem jęk. Stanął pośrodku pobojowiska w salonie i nabrał powietrza.

- Która ochlejmorda zaciągnęła mnie do salonu tatuażu?! – ryknął niczym trąba Jerycha.

Aylmer zleciał ze stołu, na którym odsypiał kaca i przygrzał mniej szlachetną częścią pleców o drewnianą podłogę. Dziewczyna, która używała go w roli poduszki spadła na niego z dzikim wrzaskiem. Augustine poderwał się tak gwałtownie, że wyrżnął głową o klosz lampy stojącej obok fotela, w którym uciął sobie drzemkę. Reszta towarzystwa zaliczyła podobne wpadki, wypadki i akty totalnego upokorzenia.

- Ssam chsziałeś… hic! – Ledwie słowa przebrzmiały, a kumpel Willa o wdzięcznej ksywie Eklerek, ponownie zanurkował nosem w biuście dziewczyny, z którą spędził noc.

Miscellan tylko zaklął szpetnie, znalazł swoją różdżkę i po jako takim doprowadzeniu się do stanu używalności, wyszedł z mieszkania, nie omieszkując trzasnąć z całej siły drzwiami. Oczywiście w podziękowaniu za jakże uroczy weekend kawalerski. Drogę na Pokątną spędził na wymruczeniu pod nosem listy wszystkich czynów karalnych, jakie zamierzał popełnić na kochanych braciszkach. Jego szatański chichot w połączeniu z poturbowaną twarzą sprawiał, że przechodnie albo patrzyli na niego jak na wariata albo przemykali szybko na drugą stronę ulicy. Po dotarciu na Pokątną, natychmiast deportował się przed bramę Hogwartu i ruszył do zamku, próbując wymyślić jakieś sensowne usprawiedliwienie dla żony. Coś czuł, że zostanie napojony eliksirem prawdy.

Margaret zastał w salonie, gdzie czytała opasłą księgę. Obok na kanapie leżała jej różdżka.

- Kochanie? – zaczął potulnie.

Żona spojrzała na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka i wróciła do lektury. Jednak coś zakłóciło jej odbiór, bo podniosła wzrok ponownie i tym razem go nie oderwała od swojej ślubnej drugiej połówki.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie sobie możesz to „kochanie" wsadzić? – zapytała zjadliwie.

- Eee… nie?

Margaret przewróciła oczami, odłożyła książkę, chwyciła różdżkę i podeszła do swojego męża, który ledwie się powstrzymał od zrobienia kroku w tył. Stał twardo w miejscu, próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, że go strach obleciał.

- Przez dwa dni zastanawiałam się, gdzie przepadłeś – zaczęła groźnym tonem, obracając różdżkę pomiędzy palcami. – „Idę na kawalerski weekend. Kocham cię, Will" to nie jest wiadomość, jakiej oczekuje żona od swego męża, który poszedł się szlajać Merlin wie gdzie! Wiem, że masz potrzebę wybywania znienacka, ale do cholery, nie możesz chociaż napisać w jakiej okolicy będziesz?! A gdyby coś ci się stało?

Margaret już nie mówiła groźnie, ona po prostu krzyczała na Willa. I miała absolutnie dość jego tajemniczych zniknięć. Nie był już sam. Był jej mężem, a ona jego żoną i miała pieprzone prawo wiedzieć, gdzie jej ślubny pcha się po kłopoty. Miscellan patrzył na swą druga połówkę z miną winowajcy i wyrazem zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewał się, że ona się tak przejmie tym weekendem.

- Przepraszam – mruknął dość cicho.

- Teraz przepraszasz?! – wybuchła. – TERAZ?! Wyglądając tak, jakbyś zawisł na miejscu worka treningowego?! Nie! Ja mam tego wszystkiego absolutnie dość. Lecz się sam, skoro tak bardzo chcesz być obity ze wszystkich stron.

Margo odwróciła się i ruszyła do sypialni. Jej mąż niemalże w ostatniej chwili złapał ją za ramię. Oczywiście zapomniał, że tej czarownicy nie należy nigdy zachodzić od tyłu. Kobieta odwróciła się błyskawicznie, unosząc prawą rękę z dłonią zwiniętą w pięść, która sekundę później miała urocze spotkanie z nosem Williama. Rozległ się głuchy chrzęst i Miscellan zgiął się w pół, próbując dłonią zatamować obfity krwotok. Peacock zamarła jak rażona piorunem. Faktem było, że ich awantury, choć teraz znacznie rzadsze niż kiedyś, to jednak kończyły się na wzajemnych wrzaskach. Nigdy żadne z nich nie uderzyło drugiego. Chociaż technicznie rzecz biorąc, to Will był winnym całej sytuacji.

- Cholera! – zaklęła, wygrzebując z kieszeni chusteczkę.

Potem uniosła różdżkę i skierowawszy ją na puchnący nos męża, skoncentrowała się na formule zaklęcia.

- _Episkey_ – wypowiedziała inkantację, po czym powtórzyła to przy podbitym oku i rozciętej wardze Williama.

- Dzięki – mruknął, wycierając resztki krwi.

Spojrzał na koszulę, na której odznaczały się rdzawo-czerwone plamy jego własnej hemoglobiny z dodatkami.

- Będę tego pewnie żałować, ale chodź. Musisz się wykąpać. Śmierdzisz jak skunks.

Margo, wzdychając z rezygnacją, zaciągnęła go do łazienki i zaczęła rozbierać. Niestety, gdy wpychała Miscellana pod prysznic, ten postanowił zrobić żonie dowcip i wciągnął ją za sobą. Otwierała już usta, by urządzić mu jeszcze większa awanturę, ale Will zrobił najmądrzejszą rzecz w ciągu całego weekendu. Pocałował ją.

* * *

Alaric wprost nie mógł się przez ostatnie dni doczekać powrotu Longbottoma. Pilnie potrzebował pewnej rośliny, a nie mógł się dostać do żadnej ze szklarni. Magia nauczyciela zielarstwa wpuszczała tylko kilka wybranych osób w czasie jego nieobecności. Nie miał pojęcia, że ta szkolna fajtłapa jest w stanie posługiwać się aż tak skomplikowaną magią. Najchętniej wziąłby jedną doniczkę bez pytania i niczego by nikomu nie wyjaśniał. Nie lubił się tłumaczyć, tym bardziej, że na końcu musiałby wymóc trzymanie języka za zębami. A nie ufał Neville'owi na tyle, by powierzać mu swoje sekrety. Co prawda nigdy nie widział, jak jego młodszy kolega plotkuje, ale mógłby swojej dziewczynie wypaplać, a słyszał, że Lovegood jest naprawdę dziwną dziewczyną.

Stał przed wejściem do szklarni numer osiem i pogryzał cukrową laseczkę. Miał słabość do tych amerykańskich bożonarodzeniowych cukierków. I w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wygląda komicznie z wystającą z kącika ust zakrzywioną końcówką w białe i czerwone paski. Zresztą każdy tak wysoki, umięśniony blondyn jak on, wyglądałby co najmniej zabawnie. Longbottom na jego widok omal się nie udusił ze śmiechu. Na szczęście był na tyle daleko, że zdołał się opanować nim stanął twarzą w twarz z Whitem.

- Cześć – przywitał się. – Co robisz tutaj tak wcześnie? – zapytał, patrząc na zegarek, który wskazywał dokładnie ósmą rano.

Nikt nie wstawał tak wcześnie w niedzielę, nawet Filch, który świadom, że „bachory" również nie kwapią się opuszczać dormitoriów i Pokojów Wspólnych, mógł z czystym sumieniem pospać do ósmej trzydzieści.

- Potrzebuję sadzonki asfodelusa. Takiej już wyrośniętej. – Skinieniem głowy zastąpił „dzień dobry".

Neville nic nie powiedział, wyciągnął tylko różdżkę i zdjął zaklęcia zabezpieczające z drzwi. Potem obrzucił Alarica badawczym spojrzeniem i zaprosił do środka. Blondyn westchnął, poirytowany koniecznością podzielenia się z byłym Gryfonem informacją, do czego mu ów kwiat jest potrzebny.

Wewnątrz szklarni było parno i wilgotno. Ale przede wszystkim niesamowicie zielono. Pomijając różnokolorowe tabliczki, które najczęściej ostrzegały przed tym, że dana roślina jest trująca, pluje jadem lub kwasem, czy też ma tendencję do pożerania wszystkiego, co się rusza i jest w jej zasięgu.

- Moja kuzynka ma niedługo urodziny i pomyślałem, że podaruję jej ten kwiat. Papla o nim już od dłuższego czasu. – Jego ton wyraźnie sugerował, że ma szczerze dość tego tematu i szuka najlepszego sposobu, by dziewczynie zamknąć usta.

- Coś na pewno się zajdzie – zapewnił go Neville i ruszył na tyły pomieszczenia.

White, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za nim. I aż oczy mu rozbłysły na widok całego stołu zastawionego mniejszymi i większymi asfodelusami. Chłopak krzątał się wokół nich, aż w końcu z cichym okrzykiem tryumfu wydobył z gąszczu liści i łodyg z pączkami nieco podłużną doniczkę, a w niej dwie roślinki.

- Masz szczęście. Dzisiaj planowałem je rozsadzić.

Asfodelus z trzymanej przez Logbottoma doniczce nie był duży, ale miał dwie, połączone ze sobą niczym syjamskie bliźnięta, dorodne bulwy, z których wyrastało mnóstwo liści i dwie łodyżki z pączkami na szczycie.

- Jeśli twoja kuzynka będzie chciała je rozsadzić, to powinna to zrobić najpóźniej na końcu września.

- Dzięki, na pewno jej to przekażę. – Alaric wziął doniczkę, pożegnał się i wyszedł ze szklarni.

Zdobywszy upragnioną roślinkę, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed szerokim uśmiechem pełnym dzikiej satysfakcji, którą spłoszyło dziabnięcie końca cukrowej laseczki w nos White'a. Zaklął cicho, pogryzł szybko cukierka i wesoło pogwizdując, ruszył raźnym krokiem do Hogsmeade.

* * *

Margaret i Will oczywiście przegapili porę kolacji. Co było właściwie do przewidzenia. Oboje się kłócili właściwie jedynie po to, by mieć pretekst do pogodzenia się, czyli do tak zwanego „seksu na zgodę". Kilka lat wcześniej w trakcie jednej z awantur wylądowali na łóżku i po kilku sekundach zaskoczenia, niemalże się rzucili na siebie. Następnego ranka zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że takie przeżycia są warte tej odrobiny nerwów.

Spojrzała na śpiącego męża i na jego tatuaż. Drugi, odkąd zyskał na tyłku ochronny talizman, kiedy zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły wybrał się do amazońskiej dżungli i natknął się na jedno z tamtejszych plemion. Ale podobało jej się to serduszko, a jeszcze bardziej wpisany w nie tekst. Zachichotała pod nosem, wstając z łóżka. Ubrała się pospiesznie i na palcach opuściła najpierw sypialnię, a potem kwatery. Udała się do schodów i obrała trasę, której celem były Lochy.

Minęła drzwi prowadzące do mieszkania Snape'a i przeszła kilka metrów dalej. Zapukała i gdy usłyszała zaproszenie, weszła do środka. Otworzyła usta, by się przywitać, ale pobojowisko, jakie tam zastała, skutecznie pozbawiło ją zdolności artykułowania dźwięków.

Salon zastawiony był meblami w sposób całkowicie losowy. Chociaż bardziej przypominało to metodę znaną pod nazwą „postaw tam, gdzie się zmieści". Elena wytknęła głowę z pomieszczenia po prawej stronie.

- O! –Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc kto zagościł w jej zagraconych progach. – Już myślałam, że to Severus znów przyszedł.

- Znów?

- No. Jakieś pół godziny temu zdekoncentrowałam się przy lewitowaniu biurka i walnęło o ziemię z takim hukiem, że myślałam, że ogłuchnę. Wtedy wpadł ten furiat i zaczął się drzeć, że on życzy sobie ciszy, bla bla bla… - Przewróciła oczami. – Jakby to była moja wina, że Minerwa wcisnęła mi to lokum. Ale stwierdziła, że tutaj przynajmniej mury nie runą, jeśli znów coś wysadzę.

Roześmiała się radośnie, wręcz nienaturalnie do tego, co mówiła. Wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż po wyjściu, a właściwie ucieczce ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, za co rzecz jasna została obsztorcowana przez Poppy od góry do dołu. Właściwie to wyglądała bardzo zdrowo, nie licząc zmęczenia, które malowało się w jej oczach.

Margo za to stała jak wmurowana w wejściu. Zastanawiała się, do jakiego trzęsienia ziemi musiało dojść, że tych dwoje jest ze sobą po imieniu.

- Co ty tam właściwie robisz? – zapytała, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zaczęła się przeciskać między meblami.

- A takie małe laboratorium. Poprzednie szlag trafił, o czym zapewne już wiesz.

- Granger mi mówiła – mruknęła Margo, patrząc na kompletnie puste pomieszczenie. – Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję, by mówić do niej lub o niej Malfoy. Zresztą jakoś niespecjalnie się wścieka, gdy wszyscy jej „grangerują". Rzucasz zaklęcia zabezpieczające?

- Bo Granger to Granger. – Elena parsknęła śmiechem i po wycelowaniu różdżki w stronę sufitu, zrobiła odpowiedni gest, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie.

Oczywiście zabezpieczenia aż ocierały się o czarną magię i cieszyła się, że nie musi wypowiadać ich formuły na głos. Ale by jej wtedy Peacock zmyła głowę.

- Nie to co ty, El – rzuciła Margo ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Nikt tak jak ty nie _dyskutował_ z Severusem. No może jeszcze Tonks, ale prawdę mówiąc, to ona nie odważyłaby się powiedzieć nawet połowy z tego, co ty mu wyrzucałaś. To o impotencie było naprawdę mocne.

* * *

_Nora, po zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa, 4 październik 1997 roku_

_Zebranie skończyło się dość późno. Zegar wskazywał czas nieco po dwudziestej trzeciej. Minerwa wróciła do Hogwartu, kilka osób również opuściło dom Weasleyów, a reszta udało się do pokojów, które od paru miesięcy zajmowali. A właściwie od chwili, w której Nora stała się siedzibą Zakonu i mogli tu w spokoju przeczekać działania Śmierciożerców bez obaw, że w nocy zostaną napadnięci. Molly posprzątała salon oraz kuchnię i udała się na spoczynek. Margaret i Will rozłożyli się na kanapie i szeptali coś pomiędzy sobą, Elena siedziała przy stole w kuchni i popijała ledwie letni napar z jakichś liści. Snape pojawił się tam po lekkim odświeżeniu w łazience. Był to jeden z nielicznych wieczorów, kiedy to zostawał w Norze na noc. Zwykle bowiem zaraz po zebraniu deportował się albo do zamku albo diabli wiedzą gdzie._

_Podszedł teraz do szafki, by wyjąć kubek i zaparzyć sobie herbatę. Czuł się w kuchni Molly dość swobodnie, choć nigdy tego nie okazywał. W tym momencie skupił się na ostentacyjnym ignorowaniu Blackraven, która wpatrywała się morderczym wzrokiem w zawartość swojego kubka, jakby na dnie pływał sam Czarny Pan._

_- Straciliśmy tyle osób, czemu więc, do jasnej cholery, nie możemy zastawić na tego gada pułapki i go zabić? – odezwała się niespodziewanie, a jej głos aż wibrował od tłamszonych emocji._

_- Potter nie jest jeszcze gotowy – mruknął niechętnie, zajmując miejsce u szczytu stołu, dokładnie naprzeciwko niepokornej aurorki, która wprost się rwała do walki._

_Nie dziwił się temu, bo jej rodzice byli mugolami, a więc celem Voldemorta i jego ludzi. Bała się o nich bardziej, niż chciała się do tego przyznać._

_- Otrujmy więc Voldemorta. Skoro magią nie możemy go pokonać, to zróbmy to po mugolsku! – wybuchła, gwałtownie się podnosząc._

_Severus sam się podniósł, choć bardziej spokojnie. Jego oczy były zwężone, szczęka mocno zaciśnięta, a wzrok sztyletował dziewczynę._

_- Nigdy. Więcej. Go. Tak. Nie. Nazywaj. – wycedził każde słowo niczym osobne zdanie._

_- Bo co? – zapytała buńczucznie. – Albus tak o nim mówił. Mówił też, że nie można się bać głupiego imienia! Myślisz, że będę cała się trząść ze strachu, bo jakiś staruch bez gęby sobie wymyślił głupią ksywę?!_

_Szepty w salonie ucichły, ale ani Elena, ani Severus w ogóle tego nie zauważyli. Margo powiedziała coś cicho do Williama i oboje podkradli się bliżej kuchni, by móc bezczelnie podsłuchiwać. Kłótnie tych dwojga miały w sobie coś takiego, czego nie można było przegapić._

_Blackraven ani się obejrzała, a już była przyparta do ściany przez Snape'a. Przyciskał ją za ramiona, a jego spojrzenie było wręcz nieludzkie z tłumionej wściekłości. Jednak ona wcale nie zamierzała się go obawiać, a właściwie nie zamierzała okazać, że cokolwiek czuje w tym momencie, choć zaczynała się bać ciągu dalszego._

_- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś aż tak głupia? – syknął jak rozwścieczona żmija. – Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli Potter nie znajdzie wszystkich horkruksów, to cokolwiek zrobimy On i tak zdoła wrócić._

_- Ale my nic nie robimy! – krzyknęła i popchnęła go mocno, kładąc dłonie na torsie swojego byłego profesora._

_Severus, kompletnie zaskoczony, zatoczył się do tyłu i uderzył udem o kant stołu._

_- Więc szpiegowanie na dwa obozy uważasz za nic? – warknął._

_- Mam dość tej pieprzonej bezczynności! – wrzasnęła, wkładając w te kilka słów całą swoją złość i frustrację. – Ile osób jeszcze ma zginąć, zanim ta gnida w końcu zostanie zabita?! Ile?! – Oczy jej błyszczały od powstrzymywanych łez._

_Nie, nie rozpłacze się przed nim. Nie przed tym wrednym dupkiem, który woli, aby wszystko toczyło się powoli. Snape w tym czasie liczył w myślach do dwudziestu, by nie zamienić kuchni Weasleyów w miejsce pojedynku._

_- Bez planu nic nie zdziałamy – wycedził dość spokojnie._

_- Impotent!_

_- Co powiedziałaś?!_

_- Pieprzony impotent! – powtórzyła głośno i wyraźnie. – W końcu wszystko ci zwisa! Teraz już wiem dlaczego._

_Chwyciła płaszcz i dwie sekundy później drzwi wyjściowe zamknęły się za nią z trzaskiem. Margaret miała jeszcze okazję ujrzeć pełną osłupienia minę Mistrza Eliksirów, nim Will oderwał ją od podglądania oraz podsłuchiwania i zaciągnął do łóżka._

* * *

Elena roześmiała się na wspomnienie tamtej kłótni. Chociaż te sześć lat temu wcale jej do śmiechu nie było, a myśl o użyciu jakiegoś Niewybaczalnego niezwykle kusiła.

- Podsłuchiwałaś – wytknęła towarzyszce.

- Jakoś niespecjalnie musiałam się wysilać, ale warto było zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Seva, po tym jak go nazwałaś „pieprzonym impotentem". Znaczy się jak wyszłaś, to wyglądał jeszcze ciekawiej.

- Ale chyba nie przyszłaś rozmawiać o głupich minach Snape'a, prawda?

Elena postanowiła zmienić temat. Kłótnie z Mistrzem Eliksirów należały od okresu „sprzed", kiedy była wesołą dziewczyną, lubiącą się bawić i żartować. A ta dziewczyna „umarła" kilka dni po wspomnianej przez Margaret kłótni w Norze.

- Jasne, że nie, choć przyznasz, że to ciekawy temat – powiedziała wesoło, ale zaraz wróciła do sedna swojej wizyty. – Urzędnik z Ministerstwa ma wolną najbliższą sobotę i postanowiliśmy z Williamem, że wtedy udzieli nam ślubu. Dzieciaki jeszcze nie będą miały pierwszego wyjścia do Hogsmeade, a chcemy urządzić nieduże przyjęcie pod Trzema Miotłami. Rosmerta ma wszystko przygotować. Tylko nauczyciele z Hogwartu i rodzina Willa. Ale potrzebujemy dwoje świadków, którzy podpiszą papiery i zastanawiałam się, czy byś się nie zgodziła?

Pani Miscellan in spe zrobiła do koleżanki po fachu słodkie oczy z proszącym wyrazem twarzy.

- Zgodzę się, jak już przestaniesz robić te komiczne miny.

- Ha! Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz. – Margo w euforii uściskała mocno Elenę, nieomal ją dusząc.

- A kto ma być drugim świadkiem? – zapytała, gdy dostęp do tlenu przestał być utrudniony.

- Severus. Rozmawiałam z nim wczoraj, bo ta łachudra uznała, że nie powinnam prosić, by to William go o to zapytał. A sądziłam, że w końcu przestaną się kłócić.

Blackraven wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Margaret spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

- No co?

- Ciesz się, jeśli nie będą na siebie jawnie warczeć. To niemożliwe, by nagle się zaprzyjaźnili. Mają zbyt silne charaktery, a William mógłby być bratem bliźniaków Weasley. Dokładnie ta sama chęć do robienia żartów jak u nich.

- Całe szczęście, że nie jest rudy – westchnęła. – To znaczy ja nic nie mam do rudych, tylko jakoś wolę Williama bez marchewkowej czupryny na głowie.

- Pomożesz mi wnieść tu kilka mebli?

- Co? A tak, jasne, że pomogę. Które z nich? – zapytała, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Te czarne. Dwa stoły i trzy szafki. Jak coś spadnie, to tym razem będzie na ciebie.

- O nie, ja zamierzam zniknąć, zanim Severus tu wpadnie z mordem w oczach.

- Asekurantka.

- Chcę dożyć własnego ślubu. Świadka mogę zmienić, ale Will raczej nie ożeni się z inną kobietą. Usuwanie tatuażu jest ponoć bardzo bolesne.

- Tatuażu?

- Zrobił sobie serduszko z napisem „Kocham Cię, Margo". Po pijaku oczywiście. Mieli kawalerski weekend i jak znikł w piątkowe popołudnie, to go do dzisiaj nie widziałam. W dodatku ktoś mu obił gębę. Moim zdaniem słusznie – dodała z niespodziewaną zjadliwością.

- Złośliwa jesteś – skomentowała Elena, przechodząc do salonu i zajmując się ustawianiem mebli, które były przeznaczone do tego pokoju, by nie przeszkadzać Peacock w meblowaniu laboratorium. – To już drugi jego tatuaż. Byleby nie popadł w nałóg.

- Skąd wiesz, że drugi? – Margaret wychynęła z pomieszczenia obok i spojrzała podejrzliwie na młodszą czarownicę.

- Bo widziałam pierwszy. Graliśmy u kogoś w domu w „Prawda czy Wyzwanie?" no i powiedział, że ma tatuaż. Zgadnij, co musiał zrobić, gdy wybrał wyzwanie?

- Tego akurat nie muszę zgadywać – parsknęła śmiechem. – Wariaci…

Dziesięć minut później wszystkie meble znalazły się na przeznaczonych im miejscach i oba pomieszczenia zyskały całe mnóstwo przestrzeni. Margo z ciekawości zajrzała jeszcze do sypialni Eleny i zdziwiona zauważyła, że ściany są wyklejone ciemnozieloną tapetą w złoty wzorek.

_Zastanawiające._

Porozmawiały jeszcze kilka minut, dziękując sobie nawzajem, Margaret za zgodę na świadkowanie, Elena za pomoc przy meblowaniu, po czym ta pierwsza pożegnała się i poszła sprawdzić, czy jej mąż znów gdzieś nie zniknął.

* * *

Severus niedzielny wieczór spędzał na lekturze przy kominku. Wcześniej porządkował notatki, których będzie potrzebował w pierwszym tygodniu. Posegregował wszystko na siedem stosików i powkładał do osobnych teczek z numerami roczników wypisanymi zamaszystym pismem na okładce. Oczywiście nie mógł zrobić tego w ciszy i spokoju, bo jego sąsiadka zza ściany narobiła rabanu. Pamiętając o tym, co dwa dni wcześniej zrobiła ze swoimi kwaterami, udał się te kilka metrów dalej i bez pukania wpadł do środka. Okazało się, że ta idiotka nie wysadziła się po raz wtóry w powietrze, lecz upuściła ciężkie biurko na kamienną podłogę. Dobitnie oznajmił, co sądzi o jej stanie umysłowym i głupich pomysłach. Nie pozwalając jej dość do głosu, wyszedł, zamykając z hukiem drzwi za sobą.

Teraz delektował się słowami samego Nicolasa Flammela na temat przyrządzania eliksirów leczniczych, gdy Lochami wstrząsnął niesamowity huk, a z sufitu posypał się drobny pył. Policzył w myślach do dwudziestu, by nie rzucić Avady zaraz po przekroczeniu progu szalonej aurorki, która z ostatniego pobytu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym niewiele wyniosła.

Wstał i z różdżką w ręce udał się do swojej sąsiadki. Nie bawił się w pukanie, tylko zwyczajnie wszedł, czy też raczej wpadł do środka z efektowym hukiem. Trochę go zaskoczył brak zabezpieczeń, ale pewnie nie miała jeszcze czasu na ich nałożenie. Co było Snape'owi bardzo na rękę. Salon zasnuwał siwy dym, wydobywający się spod drzwi po prawej stronie. Po chwili otwarły się i kaszląc jak suchotnica w ostatnim stadium gruźlicy, pojawiła się w nich Blackraven w brudnej szacie i z osmaloną twarzą.

- Czyś ty kompletnie zgłupiała? Telepie się w twojej głowie choćby reszta mózgu?! A może masz jakieś zapędy samobójcze?!

Elena spojrzała na niego nieco przytępionym spojrzeniem, wyrażającym długi proces przyswajania informacji. Eksplodujący kociołek huknął zdrowo i słyszała w uszach wszystkie dzwony świata.

- OGŁUCHŁAŚ?! Masz choćby nikłe pojęcie, że zaczynasz być zagrożeniem nie tylko dla samej siebie, ale i dla innych? Że twoje kretyńskie eksperymenty z eliksirami mogą cię zabić?! Głupia dziewucho, oprzytomniej wreszcie!

Podszedł do Eleny, chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno jak szmacianą lalką. Kobieta nie zareagowała, tylko patrzyła na niego z cichym spokojem, całkowicie bez słowa.

- Odezwij się! – ryknął w końcu, wściekły w stopniu najwyższym.

Nie wiedziała, jak ma zareagować na ten wybuch, dzwoniło jej jeszcze w uszach i była nieco nieprzytomna, więc powiedziała pierwsze, co jej przyszło do głowy. Niestety.

- Mówił ci ktoś, że masz piękne oczy?


	8. It is always darkest before the dawn

**A/N: Cytaty w końcowej części rozdziału pochodzą z piosenki "Shake It Out" Florence + The Machine, która jest niejako motywem przewodnim całego opowiadania. Odradzam spożywanie czegokolwiek w trakcie czytania, bo może się to skończyć zalaniem sprzętu. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wynagrodzi tak długą przerwę od poprzednio wrzuconego.**

* * *

Pierwszy września zaczął się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Pierwszym obudzonym był oczywiście Argus Filch, który z nieodłączną Panią Norris wybrał się na inspekcję zamku o piątej trzydzieści rano. Niestety nie przewidział eskalacji radości Irytka, który postanowił dzień inauguracji nowego roku szkolnego uczcić w sposób szczególny. A ponieważ w Hogwarcie znajdowała się tylko jedna, jedyna osoba, która nie miała możliwości odpłacić się poltergeistowi równie pięknie, to obrał Filcha do roli ofiary. Korytarz na drugim piętrze stał się pułapką na szkolnego woźnego. Nie zauważył on cienkiej żyłki, przeciągniętej tuż nad podłogą i gdy zahaczył o nią nogą, kubeł zawieszony pod sufitem przechylił się, a jego zawartość chlusnęła na mężczyznę. Argus zamarł w miejscu, pozwalając, by większa część śmierdzącego zgnilizną, zielonego szlamu spłynęła z niego na podłogę, którą poprzedniego wieczoru wyszorował.

- IRYT! – wrzasnął co sił w płucach, wypluwając resztki ohydztwa z ust.

Duch, chichocząc niczym stado rozbrykanych szatanów, udał się na ostatnie piętro. Zamierzał uszczęśliwić Minerwę drobnym prezentem z okazji rozpoczęcia września.

* * *

Zebranie rozpoczęło się punktualnie o godzinie dwunastej. Wszyscy pracownicy szkoły zgromadzili się w pokoju nauczycielskim, który został na tę okazję nieco przemeblowany. Miejsce wygodnych kanap i pomocnych stolików zajął wielki, okrągły stół z wiśniowego drzewa.

- Super! Zupełnie jak na dworze Artura. Kto będzie Merlinem? – Charlie był najwyraźniej bardzo podekscytowany nowym zwyczajem. – Może Severus?- zaproponował spontanicznie, za co zarobił mordercze spojrzenie numer osiemdziesiąt trzy.

- Weasley – rozpoczął ostrzegawczo Mistrz tonem, który mógłby zamrozić pół Afryki.

- Tak, Severusie? – Charlie nadal miał na twarzy tak zwanego banana.

- Zaczyna się – mruknęła cicho Rolanda, który zajmowała miejsce z prawej strony Minerwy. – Pięć galeonów, że Weasley wyjdzie stąd nogami do przodu.

- Dziesięć galeonów, że na noszach będzie Snape – odezwał się Will, by za chwilę syknąć z bólu po otrzymaniu mało delikatnego kuksańca od żony. – No co?

- Tak stary, a taki głupi – warknęła Margo. – Ciesz się, że nie dostałeś po głowie.

Neville, dotychczas tylko radośnie się szczerzący, teraz prawie wpadł pod stół, kiedy usiłował stłumić śmiech. Draco zdołał zachować powagę, a profesor Binns polewitował w stronę sufitu, by tam w spokoju dać upust rozbawieniu.

- Severusie, Charlie! Natychmiast przestańcie rzucać sobie te mordercze spojrzenia. Panie Longbottom, proszę się uspokoić i usiąść normalnie, bo chyba niczego pan pod stołem nie szuka. Profesorze Binns, może dołączy pan do nas?

Minerwa naprawdę nie miała ochoty na żarty. Nie dzisiaj i nie na kilka godzin przed przybyciem uczniów do szkoły.

- Draco, czy Wielka Sala jest już w pełni przygotowana do Uczty Powitalnej?

- Tak – odpowiedział, nieco poważniejąc. – Przed zebraniem zawiesiłem ostatnie sztandary.

- Dziękuję. Czy wszystkie klasy są gotowe do jutrzejszych zajęć?

Rozległ się zgodny, twierdzący pomruk, co wywołało zadowolenie na twarzy dyrektorki.

- Departament Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami miał mi dostarczyć na dzisiaj rano bogina – odezwała się Elena.

Longbottom zrobił się blady jak ściana. Hermiona i Draco zaczęli się śmiać, a wyraz twarzy Snape'a mógł z powodzeniem konkurować z obliczem rozwścieczonego smoka. A cała reszta obecnych zamarła w bezruchu.

- Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – zapytała, zdezorientowana zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Później ci powiem – wydusiła z siebie Hermiona, kryjąc twarz w ramieniu męża.

- Skontaktuję się z Ministerstwem. Myślę, że zebranie możemy zakończyć.

Ledwie to powiedziała, a Severus wstał i wyszedł. Zrobił to tak szybko, ze mignęła im przed oczami tylko jego nieśmiertelna, czarna peleryna.

- Charlie, przygotuj powozy i sprawdź jeszcze raz łódki. Do zobaczenia na Uczcie.

Wszyscy pospiesznie się rozeszli. Jedynie Neville i Elena się ociągali. On jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, ona miała nadzieję się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała z niepokojem, patrząc na jego bladość.

- Zaraz mi przejdzie – zapewnił ją, biorąc głębszy oddech.

- Powiesz mi, czemu tak wszyscy dziwnie zareagowali, gdy wspomniałam o boginie?

- Na trzecim roku Remus skombinował skądś to stworzenie. Mój się zamienił w Snape'a. Wyobraziłem go sobie w stroju mojej babci. Oczywiście zaraz cała szkoła o tym wiedziała.

- Ouu – uśmiechnęła się współczująco. – To miałeś przerąbane.

- Nie było aż tak źle. Tylko Hermiona przez pewien czas nie mogła mi pomagać na Eliksirach. No i wlepiał szlabany hurtowo. Jednak nadal nie lubi, jak się o tym wspomina. Wiesz zresztą, co moja babcia zakłada na wyjścia.

- Mhm! – Próbowała nie udusić się ze śmiechu. – Głowa do góry, bo to wcale nie było takie złe.

- Serio?

- Jeden Ślizgon z mojego roku oblał Snape'a eliksirem, gdy na końcu zajęć oddawał fiolkę. Ale musiał go źle uwarzyć i zamiast eliksiru leczącego, wyszło mu coś, co w kontakcie z tkaninami powodowało ich natychmiastową anihilację. Wyobraź sobie, że dziewczyny mogły podziwiać swojego nauczyciela półnagiego. Kilka godzin później usłyszałam przypadkiem, jak go Rolanda pociesza słowami „Ciesz się, że to tylko surdut i koszula. Strach pomyśleć, co by się działo, gdyby oblał twoje spodnie i latałbyś po Lochach z gołym tyłkiem."

Neville najpierw zrobił wielkie oczy, a potem zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że mu łzy pociekły po policzkach.

- Tylko nikomu ani słowa, bo będę wiedziała, od kogo ta historia poszła w świat – ostrzegła chłopaka i zostawiła go samego, by mógł się jako tako uspokoić.

Jej samej humor się polepszył. Jakaś cząstka jej dawnej osobowości na te kilka sekund powróciła, jednak została szybko przepłoszona przez drżenie rąk. Kobieta wyjęła z kieszeni niewielką buteleczkę i zaciskając na niej dłoń, pospiesznie udała się do swoich kwater.

* * *

Wieczór nadszedł szybciej, niż wszyscy oczekiwali. Charlie, na godzinę przed przybyciem pociągu, wysłał do Hogsmeade testrale z powozami, a sam przeprawił się łódkami przez jezioro. Nie lubił tej części swoich obowiązków, które na niego spadły wraz z odejściem Hagrida. Minerwa, choć się dwoiła i troiła, nie umiała znaleźć właściwej osoby na tę posadę. I tak Weasley miał dwa etaty.

Elena stała przed lustrem w swojej sypialni. Wpatrywała się we własne odbicie. Teoretycznie powinna założyć odświętną szatę, co oznaczało po prostu długą i niewygodną suknię. Od kiedy skończyła Hogwart, nie skalała się włożeniem sukienki czy spódnicy. Była od lat miłośniczką spodni i zakładała je zawsze, gdy tylko mogła. Tak jak i dzisiaj. Czarne spodnie opinały jej nogi. Na stopach miała ciężkie, sznurowane wysoko buty. Rolę góry tego stroju pełniła czarna bluzka z długimi rękawami i bez żadnego dekoltu. Na to narzuciła wierzchnią szatę z kapturem. Sięgała ona ledwie do kolan byłej aurorki. Rękawy były wąskie i zwężały się jeszcze odrobinę przy nadgarstkach. Zapięcie obejmowało kilka guzików pomiędzy łączeniem obojczyków a końcem mostka. Zebrała po pasemku włosów z każdej strony głowy i spięła je z tyłu, zakrywając miejsce upięcia warstwą włosów powyżej.

Kiedy pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali, starsi uczniowie już siedzieli przy stołach swoich domów. Na podwyższeniu dla profesorów brakowało Hermiony i Severusa. Elena usiadła na krześle po lewej ręce Neville'a, starając się nie zauważać szmerów, jakie przetoczyły się wzdłuż wszystkich stołów. Ustały jak nożem uciął, gdy za plecami Blackraven trzasnęły drzwi i Mistrz Eliksirów pojawił się w pełnym rynsztunku. Skinął głową dyrektorce i zajął miejsce między McGonagall a profesor OPCM.

- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać po uczcie – szepnęła El, nieznacznie pochylając się w jego stronę.

Severus spojrzał na nią kątem oka, ale choć w jego oczach pojawił się blady błysk zaskoczenia, to reszta twarzy zachowała kamienny, nieprzenikniony wyraz.

- W moim gabinecie? – zapytał tak cicho, że gdyby się na nim nie skupiła, to w ogóle by nie zrozumiała, co do niej mówi.

Skinęła lekko głową. Szmer na sali, który ucichł w momencie wejścia Snape'a, a gdy usiadł, znów się rozległ, teraz nasilił się dość znacznie.

- Przynajmniej niczego nie wysadzisz – mruknął jeszcze.

- A już miałam nadzieję, że lubisz te małe detonacje. – Z trudem powstrzymała się przed parsknięciem śmiechem, gdy odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią, jakby postradała zmysły.

Myślami wrócił do poprzedniego wieczoru.

* * *

_- Mówił ci ktoś, że masz piękne oczy?_

_Snape zdębiał, oniemiał, skamieniał i przez kilka długich sekund nie był nawet w stanie stwierdzić, jak ma na imię. Gapił się tylko na Blackraven, trzymając dłonie mocno zaciśnięte na jej ramionach._

_- Czego się nawdychałaś? – zapytał, gdy w końcu odzyskał zdolność myślenia, mówienia i poruszania się._

_Patrzył na nią z nieukrywaną irytacją i rosnącym gniewem. Nie dość, że znów próbowała się wysadzić w powietrze, to jeszcze robiła to tuż za ścianą, nie dając mu chwili spokoju. Że też miał to cholerne sumienie i musiał iść sprawdzić, co się dzieje z pupilką dyrektorki. _

Przeklęty Albus!

_- Nie wiem – zachichotała. – Ale pachniało tak słodko._

_Na twarzy Eleny pojawił się wyraz rozanielenia. Oczy jej niezdrowo błyszczały._

_- Ty też pachniesz słodziutko – stwierdziła, pochylając się i wąchając go._

_Severus puścił ją i odskoczył tak gwałtownie, jakby właśnie zmieniła się w bazyliszka._

Ratunku!

_Ostatecznie stwierdził, że nie ma co się użerać z naćpaną aurorką i wyjął różdżkę. Zanim otępione zmysły Eleny zorientowały się, że ten niebezpieczny koniec różdżki celuje w ich właścicielkę, niewerbalne zaklęcie trafiło w klatkę piersiową Blackraven, posyłając ją na stojący dwie stopy dalej fotel._

Uff! Dzięki Merlinowi za to usypiające zaklęcie.

_Podniósł uśpioną kobietę i położył ją na kanapie, przykrywając kocem. A sam udał się na przeszukanie jej małego laboratorium. Oczywiście niczego nie porządkował. On, Severus Snape, miałby robić za sprzątaczkę? Nigdy w życiu! Obwąchał większość resztek, które pozostały na stole po detonacji kociołka._

_- Ciemiernik… Krew Trolla… Krew Nietoperza?! – Brew Mistrza Eliksirów powędrowała w zdumieniu maksymalnie do góry. – To ma być eliksir czy narkotykowa nalewka?_

_Opuścił pomieszczenie i stanął przy sofie. Elena spała spokojnie._

Co ty kombinujesz, dziewczyno?

* * *

Severus zdołał tylko spojrzeć na nią z politowaniem, gdy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwarły się dość głośno. Wszelkie szmery ucichły, kiedy do środka weszła Hermiona, prowadząc za sobą ustawionych w parach pierwszorocznych. W prawej ręce dzierżyła zwinięty w rulon pergamin. Tiara Przydziału już czekała przed podwyższeniem na swoim stołku.

- Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, wezwana osoba podejdzie do stołka i usiądzie, nakładając Tiarę na głowę. Kiedy Tiara ogłosi przydział, siadacie przy stole swojego Domu.

Granger rozwinęła pergamin i jej sokoli wzrok zawisł na pierwszym nazwisku.

- Anderson, Camille.

Z grupki wysunęła się niska, szczupła blondyneczka. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest wyjątkowo zdenerwowana. Podniosła Tiarę i ostrożnie usiadła na stołku, nakładając na głowę magiczny kapelusz, który spadł jej na oczy. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby miała w nim utonąć. Oczywiście Ślizgoni musieli zacząć się podśmiechiwać.

- Slytherin! – wykrzyknęła Tiara i dziewczynka po ostrożnym odłożeniu jej na stołek, podeszła szybko do odpowiedniego stołu, który wiwatami powitał nową koleżankę.

Niektórzy mieli zakłopotane miny. W końcu jeszcze przed chwilą z niej kpili. Hermiona posłała im złośliwe spojrzenie.

_Mogliby się już w końcu nauczyć nie oceniać po okładce._

- Alcoy, Robert – wyczytała kolejnego ucznia, który chwilę później biegł do stołu Puchonów.

Kolejna uczennica trafiła do Krukonów, a Gryfoni zyskali nowego ucznia dopiero przy szóstym nazwisku z listy. Ceremonia jednak przebiegła bez większych zgrzytów i trwała równo trzy kwadranse.

Kiedy ostatni uczeń usiadł wraz z członkami swojego domu, Filch zabrał Tiarę i umieścił ją tymczasowo w pokoju za podwyższeniem. Hermiona starannie zwinęła pergamin, pomniejszyła go krótkim zaklęciem i włożyła do kieszeni szaty, by ostatecznie zająć miejsce po lewicy dyrektorki.

Minerwa podniosła się i wyszła przed profesorski stół. Momentalnie wzrok wszystkich osób skupił się na jej wysokiej postaci.

- Moi drodzy – zaczęła niczym Dumbledore, którego osobiście znali jedynie uczniowie będący na siódmym roku. – Serdecznie was witam w pierwszym dniu nowego roku szkolnego. Mam nadzieję, że upłynie on równie dobrze, co poprzedni. Pierwszorocznych informuję, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest zakazany. To samo dotyczy zbliżania się do Bijącej Wierzby. Myślę, że pan Williams chętnie się podzieli swoimi wrażeniami ze spotkania z tym szczególnym drzewem. – Tu McGonagall spojrzała wymownie na czwartorocznego Gryfona, który zarumienił się po czubki uszu. – Pan Filch prosił, bym przypomniała, że uaktualniona lista rzeczy zakazanych na terenie Hogwartu jest do wglądu w jego biurze. Pragnę też powitać w naszym gronie pedagogicznym Elenę Blackraven, która od tego roku będzie nauczać Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Przez Wielką Salę przebiegł jęk zawodu, gdy wskazana kobieta wstała i lekko ukłoniła się uczniom. Minerwa zaklaskała w dłonie.

- Proszę o ciszę! – powiedziała dźwięcznie, acz stanowczo. – Program zajęć zostanie taki sam jak za czasów profesora Lupina. Profesor Blackraven jest utalentowaną aurorką, która brała udział w wojnie z Voldemortem. Jakość zajęć na pewno nie będzie niższa niż dotychczas. Podejrzewam raczej, że poziom znacznie się podniesie – dodała po krótkiej pauzie, przenosząc spojrzenie na jednego z Puchonów, który omal nie zsunął się pod stół.

- Dopóki nie wysadzisz czegoś – mruknął do Eleny Severus, kryjąc złośliwy uśmieszek.

Miała cudowną, nieodpartą ochotę zdzielić go przez głowę przy wszystkich, ale tylko zacisnęła dłonie pod stołem, próbując się skupić na przemowie dyrektorki.

- Ciekawe, kto w tym roku ujrzy ciebie, gdy stanie przed boginem – syknęła i z dziką satysfakcją odnotowała, że mięsień na jego policzku drgnął. – Uważaj, wysokie ciśnienie jest szkodliwe – nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, by tego nie dodać, za co otrzymała mordercze spojrzenie.

Do końca uczty nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Właściwie to Snape z nikim nie rozmawiał przez cały czas posiłku, a ledwie skończyli, wstał i wyszedł. Chciała iść za nim, ale Minerwa przydzieliła ją do Miscellanów, by przypilnowali wylewający się z Wielkiej Sali tłum uczniów.

* * *

Sierp księżyca świecił dość jasno, a przynajmniej na tyle, że wysoka postać była widoczna, kiedy przemykała się do Zakazanego Lasu, skąd deportowała się do ładnej rezydencji w Walii. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się same, gdy osoba ta do nich podeszła. Domowy skrzat wskazał na jadalnie, gdzie przy długim, dębowym stole siedziało dwanaście osób, kobiet i mężczyzn. Miejsce u szczytu zajmował dobrze zbudowany blondyn, odziany w rozpiętą pod szyją, czarną koszulę i eleganckie spodnie. Wzdłuż stołu ustawiono po sześć krzeseł z każdej jego strony. Z prawej wszystkie były zajęte, zaś z lewej jedno pozostało wolne. Tam właśnie zasiadł spóźniony przybysz.

- Co z przeszukaniem jej domu? – odezwał się przywódca, spoglądając na prawo.

- Nałożyła przed wyjazdem wiele zabezpieczeń…

- Nie pytam się o zabezpieczenia – syknął lodowato, a zapytany mężczyzna z trudem stłumił w sobie chęć skulenia się.

- Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Jedynie pracownię eliksirów w piwnicy – powiedział pospiesznie.

- Jakieś zapiski?

- Żadnych, musiała wszystko zabrać ze sobą.

- Co z domem jej rodziców?

- Nie mogliśmy go znaleźć – odezwała się ogniście rudowłosa kobieta, jedna z dwóch obecnych w pokoju.

Kiedy jednak napotkała wściekłe spojrzenie brązowych oczu i dostrzegła skierowaną w jej stronę różdżkę, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

- Najprawdopodobniej rzucono na niego zaklęcie nienanoszalności.

- Jesteś mugolem czy czarownicą, idiotko? – wysyczał i z jego różdżki wydobył się błysk zaklęcia.

Kobieta z wrzaskiem godnym stada szyszymor upadła na podłogę, wijąc się na niej z bólu i krzycząc jeszcze bardziej. Ostatecznie straciła przytomność. Nikt nawet na nią nie spojrzał, nikt nie próbował pomóc. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli tylko spróbują coś zrobić w tym kierunku, to skończą jeszcze gorzej niż ich towarzyszka.

- Czekam – warknął niecierpliwie.

- Musiała rzucić na ten dom Zaklęcie Fideliusa – pospieszył z informacjami mężczyzna, który siedział po prawicy przywódcy i był jego protegowanym. – Jestem niemalże pewien, że sama jest Strażniczką.

Oczy blondwłosego mężczyzny zabłysły w gniewie i stojąca na stole ciężka, kryształowa szklanka przeleciała przez całe pomieszczenie, rozpryskując się na malutkie kawałeczki po uderzeniu w gzyms kominka. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się ze strachu. Przewodniczący im mężczyzna bywał w gniewie kompletnie nieobliczalny. Jego wzrok padł na ostatniego przybyłego na zebranie.

- Lepiej żebyś miał jakieś wieści – wysyczał do niego.

- Próbuje uwarzyć jakiś eliksir. Wysadziła swoje kwatery kilka dni temu, lądując potem u Pomfrey, a wczoraj słyszałem, że coś wybuchło w Lochach, dokąd ją przeniosła McGonagall. Ponoć Snape zaniósł ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, jak głoszą plotki.

- Snape! – warknął i następna szklanka dołączyła do pierwszej. – Ten zdrajca ma dostać to, na co sobie zasłużył. Zrozumiano?!

- Tak – odpowiedział mu chór jedenastu głosów.

- I macie się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest jej dom. Za wszelką cenę!

* * *

Kiedy stanęła pod drzwiami kwater Snape'a, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno podjęła dobrą decyzję. Wiedziała, że jak drzwi się otworzą, to już nie będzie powrotu. Ale była zdesperowana. Wczorajszy wybuch doprowadził ją niemalże na skraj załamania. Nie pomogły najlepsze składniki, nie pomogły najstarsze księgi. Potrzebowała Mistrza Eliksirów, a jedyny, którego znała i któremu ufała, mieszkał teraz przez ścianę. I wiedziała, że będzie musiała zapłacić żądaną przez niego cenę.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

Zapukała, a trzy sekundy później drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Severus. Pozbył się peleryny i surduta, podwinął rękawy białej koszuli i rozpiął ją pod szyją. Brakowało tylko zebranych w kucyk włosów. Bez słowa odsunął się i wpuścił ją do środka. Zamknął drzwi i wskazał Elenie miejsce w fotelu przy kominku. Sam usiadł w drugim. Przez chwilę w milczeniu mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

- Powiesz w końcu, o czym chcesz rozmawiać? – zapytał z irytacją, której nawet nie próbował ukryć.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – zaczęła z całkowitym spokojem, zarówno w głosie, jak i w wyrazie twarzy. – Muszę stworzyć pewien eliksir. Bardzo skomplikowany.

- Znudziło ci się wysadzanie kociołków? – wtrącił zjadliwym tonem.

- Wiedziałam, że to jest bezsensowne – prychnęła i wstała.

Snape znalazł się przed nią tak szybko, że przez moment podejrzewała go o bycie wampirem. Pchnął ją z powrotem na fotel i pochylił się, opierając dłonie na bokach mebla.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłaś – wycedził powoli, a Blackraven pobladła nagle.

Nie ze strachu przed nim konkretnie, ale znajdował się zbyt blisko i chociaż wiedziała kim jest i jaki jest, to jednak jakaś irracjonalna część jej chciała zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

- O ile przestaniesz wtrącać te jadowite uwagi.

- Zdaje się, że to ty prosisz o pomoc, a nie ja – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem, którego by mu pozazdrościł sam diabeł i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Od razu poczuła się lepiej. Znów mogła swobodnie oddychać.

- Jaki to rodzaj eliksiru? – zapytał, stykając dłonie czubkami palców.

- Leczniczy.

- I…?

Milczała, zastanawiając się ile mu może powiedzieć i w jaki sposób. Nie potrafiła mu jeszcze zaufać w takim stopniu, by powierzyć najbardziej skrywane sekrety.

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

- Ma leczyć.

- Blackrrraven… - warknął ostrzegawczo.

Westchnęła i wyrecytowała długą listę zaklęć, a następnie prawie równie pokaźny wykaz objawów. Z każdym jej słowem twarz Snape'a traciła część maski obojętności, którą nałożył. Kiedy skończyła patrzył na nią w osłupieniu.

- Chcesz leczyć trupa? – zapytał bardzo bezpośrednio. Właściwie to nawet nie pomyślał, tylko wypalił pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.

_I like to keep my issues strong_

- Ta osoba żyje – prychnęła z oburzeniem.

- Chyba tylko w zaświatach.

- Mówił ci ktoś, że bywasz skończonym idiotą? – Pytanie zadała tonem przepełnionym słodyczą.

- Pamiętasz, że to TY potrzebujesz pomocy? – odparował cios.

Zamilkła, nie potrafiąc znaleźć ciętej riposty.

- Co? Nie masz ostatniego słowa? – uniósł prawą brew. – A sądziłem, że ten dzień nigdy nie nastanie.

- Nie sądziłam, ze kiedykolwiek to powiem – zaczęła, wstając. – Ale stwierdzam, że Albus popełnił katastrofalną pomyłkę w ocenie twojej osoby, Snape. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam tak aroganckiego, nadętego bufona, który nie potrafi żyć bez swoich cholernych złośliwości i dręczenia uczniów. Pieprzony idiota od siedmiu boleści! – krzyknęła i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

Szybkim krokiem przeszła te kilka metrów dzielących ją od skrytych w mroku drzwi do własnego mieszkania. Ślizgoni musieli swoim złośliwym zwyczajem pogasić światło w Lochach. Wyjęła różdżkę i zdjęła zabezpieczenia. Ledwie zacisnęła palce na klamce, a poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność. Nim zdążyła zareagować była już przyparta do ściany, a na nadgarstkach zacisnęły się silne, chłodne dłonie.

- Przyjdź jutro o siedemnastej do lochu numer trzynaście. Pieprzony idiota nauczy cię jak nie wysadzić kociołka – wysyczał jej na ucho.

Zobaczyła tylko błysk jego oczu, gdy się odsuwał. Kilka sekund później dobiegł ją dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Weszła do swoich kwater i zamknęła drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami.

_It's always darkest before the dawn_


	9. I can see no way

**A/N: Przepraszam wszystkich za opóźnienie. Niestety życie nie dało o sobie zapomnieć i przygotowało dla mnie prawdziwy tor przeszkód. Ale powróciłam, a wraz ze mną rozdział dziewiąty. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Gwoli ostrzeżeń, lepiej odstawić napoje i jedzenie na czas czytania.**

* * *

Piętnastoletni uczniowie. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Razem! Czyli koszmar każdego nauczyciela. William nie wiedział, czy fakt, że większość klasy stanowiły dziewczęta, był lepszą opcją od wyrównanych proporcji lub większości chłopców. Płeć męska przynajmniej nie urządzała walk kocic o jego uwagę, ani nie próbowała go dopaść w co ciemniejszych zakamarkach szkoły. Momentami zaczynał się bać o swoją niewinność. I co z tego, że utracił ją lata temu? Teraz był niewinnym mężem Margo i tylko jego żona miała prawo do pozbawiania go anielskości.

_Jaka szkoda, że nie mogę pozwać tych smarkul i oskarżyć o próby molestowania. Muszę pogadać z Eleną, czy przypadkiem nie zna jakiegoś dobrego zaklęcia obronnego. Ja normalnie oszaleję od tych kipiących hormonami lolitek._

Z tymi myślami wszedł do swojej sali, dość głośno otwierając drzwi i z hałasem rzucając stosik książek na biurko. Dotychczasowy gwar ucichł jak nożem uciął, zastąpiony pełnymi uwielbienia spojrzeniami wszystkich uczennic zebranych w klasie. Chłopców było zaledwie czterech. Na szesnaście harpii z chromosomem XX w DNA.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się z klasą, stając przed tablicą i trzymając w dłoni różdżkę.

Nie zamierzał ryzykować. Wystarczy mu nauczka z poprzedniego roku. Wydarzenia z tamtej pierwszej lekcji zaprowadziły go na kilka dni pod obserwację Poppy. Na całe szczęście „uszkodzone" uczennice potrzebowały pomocy uzdrowiciela ze Świętego Munga i nie dostał do ręki powodu, by rzucić kilka paskudniejszych klątw.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze!

Skrzywił się nieznacznie i z miną pod tytułem „Za jakie grzechy?!" wziął się w garść.

_Byle do dzwonka. Byle do dzwonka…_

- Witam wszystkich na trzecim roku Mugoloznastwa. Ponieważ są to nasze pierwsze zajęcia w tym semestrze, ustalimy dziś kilka żelaznych zasad, które obowiązują na moich lekcjach. Ich złamanie będzie nagradzane szlabanami z panem Filchem. Jestem pewien, że przyda mu się pomoc przy tegorocznym czyszczeniu Lochów.

Przez gromadkę uczniów przeleciało coś, co było kombinacją jęku zawodu z westchnieniem pełnym grozy. Musiał się na chwilę odwrócić do nich plecami pod pretekstem wypisania kredą pierwszego punktu zasad, by nie dostrzegli jego złośliwego i pełnego dzikiej satysfakcji uśmiechu. Jego nowa taktyka zaczynała działać.

- Wyciągnijcie pióra i zapisujcie – dodał, pisząc na szczycie tablicy drukowanymi literami słowo „ZASADY".

Odwrócił się twarzą do klasy i z niebywałą radością powitał pochylone głowy i ciche skrzypienie piór po arkuszach pergaminu.

- Zasada numer jeden – zaczął powoli dyktować, przechadzając się po kawałku podłogi pomiędzy biurkiem a drzwiami. – Na każdej lekcji będę się zachowywać z szacunkiem wobec nauczyciela. Numer dwa. Podczas zajęć nie będę robić niczego, co z owymi zajęciami nie jest związane. Trzy. Wszelkie wykroczenia będą karane szlabanem z panem Filchem. I punkt czwarty. Będę siadać na każdej lekcji w tym samym miejscu sali.

Ostatnia zasada została stworzona całkowicie spontanicznie w trakcie podawania pierwszych trzech. Ale za to oferowała wyjątkowo ciekawe możliwości. Kiedy uczniowie odłożyli pióra, Will dokładnie spojrzał na nich, układając w myślach nowy rodzaj ich usadzenia.

- Panów z ostatnich ławek proszę do pierwszych. A panie z frontu przeniosą się na tył klasy.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza i wlepione w niego błagalne spojrzenia płci piękniejszej.

- Szybciej. Nie mamy czasu na siedzenie w ciszy. Raz, raz – klasnął w dłonie i usiadł na krześle za biurkiem.

Przez kilkadziesiąt sekund w sali było słychać szuranie odsuwanych krzeseł i stóp przesuwających się wolno po drewnianej podłodze. W końcu nastała cisza.

_Idealnie_ – pomyślał, patrząc na rząd chłopców, którzy pełnili rolę bariery odgradzającej go od napalonych uczennic, które w tym momencie miały zawiedzione miny. Zwłaszcza te, którym kazał usiąść z tyłu klasy. Aż miał ochotę roześmiać się złowieszczo, niczym walnięty profesor z jednej z mugolskich kreskówek.

_Powinienem iść się leczyć…_

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnieliście odrobić wakacyjnej pracy domowej – zaczął, wstając, by stanąć obok biurka. – Kto zrelacjonuje jako pierwszy?

Oczywiście w górę wystartowały momentalnie ręce całej żeńskiej części klasy.

- Proszę, panno Lennox – skinął w stronę rudowłosego dziewczęcia z miliardem piegów na twarzy. – Z miejsca! - niemalże krzyknął, gdy zaczęła się podnosić. – Bez wstawania. To nie są eliksiry – dodał żartobliwym tonem, usiłując nie dać po sobie poznać, że zaczął go dopadać stan przedzawałowy.

Wrócił na krzesło za biurkiem i traktując je jako ostatni bastion własnej cnoty, słuchał wywodu uczennicy od czasu do czasu przerywając jej pytaniem o szczegóły lub odczucia.

_Jeszcze tylko 19 opowieści…_

* * *

Niebo zaczęło się robić delikatnie ciemniejsze, a słońce coraz bardziej zbliżać do linii horyzontu, kiedy Elena wyszła z zamku na spacer. Nienawidziła takiego bezcelowego chodzenia, ale po zajęciach z pierwszym i siódmym rokiem, a potem na dokładkę z piątym, miała całkowicie dość i chciała zwyczajnie uciec. Nogi zaniosły ją prosto przed chatkę Hagrida. Nikt w niej jeszcze nie zamieszkał, choć Minerwa dwoiła się i troiła, by znaleźć kogoś, kto zastąpi Rubeusa.

Stała tak, zupełnie zamyślona, gdy nagle ujrzała ruch za jednym z okien. Różdżka natychmiast znalazła się w jej dłoni, a była aurorka bez żadnych podchodów czy skradania się, dopadła do wejścia i pchnęła gwałtownie drewniane skrzydło. Na tyle gwałtownie, że usłyszała bolesny jęk i dźwięk upadającego na podłogę ciała. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i spojrzała na podłogę, na której leżał ogłuszony…

- Charlie?

- Elena? – wymamrotał, podnosząc się dość chwiejne na nogi. – Co tu robisz? A niech to smok zeżre! Rozkwasiłaś mi nos!

- A kazał ci kto stać za drzwiami? A w ogóle czemu tu siedzisz? No nie patrz się na mnie, tylko usiądź, to ci pomogę.

Popchnęła mężczyznę na krzesło, odsunęła jego dłoń od nosa i skierowała na organ powonienia koniec różdżki.

- _Episkey _– szepnęła.

Dwie sekundy później Charlie był zdrów jak ryba, choć wyglądał jak ofiara sporej tragedii, bo wcześniej obficie krwawił.

- Wyglądasz jak zombie po powrocie z polowania – roześmiała się.

Weasley drgnął. Ostatni raz słyszał śmiech Eleny na kilka godzin przed jej kilkumiesięcznym zniknięciem, po którym wróciła całkowicie odmieniona. Chociaż nigdy tego głośno nie powiedział, to wolał starą Blackraven. Tę dziewczynę, dla której nie było rzeczy niemożliwych, która potrafiła zrobić coś kompletnie szalonego tylko po to, by rozweselić kogoś innego, często osobę całkowicie obcą. A po śmierci Voldemorta znikła jak kamfora. Tak dobrze się maskowała, że wytropienie jej zajęło McGonagall całe pięć lat.

- Tylko dzięki tobie, El – wytknął jej ewidentną winę.

- Nie trzeba było pchać się za drzwi.

- Tak samo jak ty się wraz z Tonks wepchnęłaś za drzwi schowka na Grimmauld Place? – zapytał podchwytliwie.

- Ja się tam nie wepchnęłam. Snape to zrobił i dobrze o tym wiesz, dziadu jeden!

- Fakt. W końcu to ja was uwolniłem.

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że albo Elena wybuchnie albo on oberwie paskudną klątwą.

- Właściwie to o co wam wtedy poszło? – zapytał pospiesznie.

Chcąc odciągnąć w czasie konieczność udzielenia odpowiedzi, napełniła miskę wodą i znalazła czysty kawałek materiału. Ustawiła to wszystko na stole przed Charliem, a sama usiadła na sąsiednim krześle. Milczała długą chwilę, po czym zaczęła mówić.

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place 12, 13 lipca 1997, wczesne niedzielne popołudnie**_

_Po obfitym, niedzielnym lunchu, który Molly przygotowywała od bladego świtu, przy kuchennym stole pozostały jedynie Tonks i Elena. Dyskutowały o czymś zawzięcie nad kubkami wypełnionymi niemalże wrzącą kawą, która stygła sobie powoli._

_Snape'a nie było na obiedzie. Nie zdążył, choć starał się nie przedłużać wizyty w Gadzim Gnieździe, jak w myślach nazywał rezydencję należącą do Czarnego Pana. Wszedł do kuchni przeraźliwie głodny i miał ochotę niemal natychmiast zawrócić, gdy ujrzał największą łamagę w historii Hogwartu, siedzącą w towarzystwie najbardziej irytującej dziewuchy w dziejach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Obie, jakby posiadały wykrywacz Mistrzów Eliksirów, odwróciły się równocześnie i przez kilka sekund wpatrywały w Severusa w kompletnej ciszy. Sam przed sobą nie chciał się przyznać, że poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Te dwie w tandemie były niebezpieczne._

_- Cześć, Sever – przywitała się z nim Tonks, radośnie susząc uzębienie w szerokim uśmiechu._

_Elena jedynie skinęła mu głową, ale mógłby przysiąc, że w je oczach dojrzał nieokreślony błysk._

_- Dzień dobry, Nimfadoro – odpowiedział, kładąc aż nazbyt wielki nacisk na jej imię._

_Ledwo się powstrzymał przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, gdy włosy panny Tonks momentalnie stały się ogniście czerwone, oczy zaczęły ciskać pioruny, a jej postawa wyrażała chęć rzucenia się na niego._

_- Przestań. Mnie. Tak. Nazywać!_

_- To przestań skracać moje imię – wycedził powoli i podszedł do kuchenki, by zrobić sobie mocnej herbaty._

_Stał do nich przez te kilkadziesiąt sekund tyłem, co, jak się później okazało, było tragicznym w skutkach błędem. Kubek pełen płynu, pachnącego intensywnie bergamotką, postawił na przeciwległym do obu dziewczyn końcu stołu i odsunął krzesło. Ledwie usiadł, a usłyszał ogłuszająco donośny odgłos… pierdzenia. Tonks i Blackraven, czerwone jak pomidory, wyglądały tak, jakby miały się zaraz udusić ze śmiechu, a on również się zaczerwienił. Owszem, najpierw z zawstydzenia, a potem z tłumionej furii. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś robił sobie z niego żarty. Nie miał nastroju na takie rzeczy tego dnia. Chciał odpocząć bez dostarczania osobom trzecim wątpliwej jakości rozrywki._

_- Radzę się nie ruszać – zdołała wykrztusić Tonks, której włosy zmieniały kolor jak szalone i w tym momencie były jadowicie pomarańczowe._

_Drgnął i wtedy spod jego ślizgońskiego tyłka wydobył się co prawda krótki dźwięk, lecz o sporym natężeniu. Zerwał się z krzesła, co spowodowało serię żenujących odgłosów._

_Blackraven, przeczuwając nadchodzące tornado, zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i pochwyciwszy rękę przyjaciółki pociągnęła ją w głąb domu. Ale Snape staruszkiem nie był, więc szybko dopadł obie dziewczyny. Nie obyło się bez wrzasków dobiegających z portretu starej pani Black, jednak ucichła natychmiast po tym, jak Severus wycelował w nią różdżkę. Znacznie później, gdy ktoś przypadkowo odsłonił portret, miał okazję ujrzeć miotającą się na portrecie panią Black próbującą wrzeszczeć, co było bezcelowe, gdyż prawa głosu już nie miała._

_Teraz stał przed obiema aurorkami, mierząc w nie różdżką i będąc wściekłym do ósmej potęgi. A Tonks i Elena właśnie zrozumiały, że chyba przeholowały._

_- Sever, człowieku, uspokój się. Przecież nie będziesz się czepiał niewinnego kawału._

_- Przepraszamy. To był tylko żart._

_- Tylko żart? – wycedził powoli z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach._

_- No t-tak… - Tonks zacięła się._

_- Na gacie Merlina! – westchnęła Elena i zrobiła krok w stronę Severusa, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że zaraz może stać się ofiarą paskudnej klątwy._

_Uniosła dłonie i położyła go na obu jego policzkach po to, by przyciągnąć jego głowę do swojej. Następne sekundy były decydujące. Różdżka wypadła z palców zaskoczonego Mistrza._

* * *

- Naprawdę to zrobiłaś? – zapytał osłupiały Charlie, przerywając jej opowieść.

- Naprawdę – zaświadczyła. – W lewym kąciku masz jeszcze smugę krwi. Wyglądasz przez to jak wampir po obiedzie.

- I co on na to? – zapytał, pocierając wskazane miejsce mokrym kawałkiem ściereczki.

- Stał jak słup soli przez moment… - urwała, wracając myślami do tamtej chwili, w której zrobiła najbardziej szaloną rzecz w życiu-przed-Ostatnią-Bitwą.

- A potem?

- Zamknął mnie i Tonks w schowku, rzucając zaklęcia na drzwi. Gdyby nie padało, to pewnie znalazłbyś nasze szkielety kilka lat później.

- To Severus powiedział, gdzie jesteście, gdy wychodził.

- Co takiego? Nabijasz się, prawda?

- Nigdy w życiu! – uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Jeszcze mi życie jest miłe.

Otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć, że zachowuje się jak wariat, ale wtedy zegar na kominku wydzwonił za kwadrans siedemnastą.

- Muszę iść – powiedziała, wstając z krzesła.

- Randka?

Odwróciła się w drzwiach, spojrzała na niego, a następnie popukała z politowaniem się w czoło.

- Przestań popijać nalewki Hagrida. Szkodzą ci na głowę.

_Skąd wiedziała?_ – pomyślał zdumiony, chwilę po jej wyjściu.

* * *

Loch numer trzynaście nie był zwykle używany i dlatego Severus go wybrał. Przygotowywał teraz na długim stole wszystkie składniki, układając je w kolejności dodawania do wywaru. Woda już wesoło bulgotała w kociołku, a on sam zaczął coś nucić pod nosem. Jeden z jego wstydliwych sekretów, które wychodziły na jaw wtedy, gdy był sam.

- AC/DC i ich „Highway to hell". Nie powiem, ciekawy dobór repertuaru.

Niemalże zadrasnął się nożem w palec, gdy jego ciało gwałtownie drgnęło po usłyszeniu słodkiego, kobiecego głosu. Ułamek sekundy później odwrócił się, celując różdżką w… pustą przestrzeń. Potem poczuł uderzenie na wysokości kostek i nogi same uciekły gdzieś w bok, a Mistrz Eliksirów wylądował na plecach, mając pod nimi mało wygodną, kamienną posadzkę. Natychmiast został do niej przygwożdżony przez ciemną postać w aurorskiej szacie. Wyszarpnęła z jego palców różdżkę i odrzuciła ją na blat pod ścianą. Zacisnęła z całych sił palce na nadgarstkach Severusa i pochyliła się nad nim.

- Starzejesz się, Severku – roześmiała się prosto w nos Nietoperzowi z Lochów.

- Blackrrrraven – warknął. – Złaź ze mnie, jeśli życie ci miłe.

_Co najwyżej skrócisz mi wyrok._

- Muszę najpierw pomyśleć, który schowek będzie odpowiedniejszy, by ciebie w nim zamknąć.

- Zaczynasz bredzić – syknął i próbował się wyrwać, ale dziewczynie pomagała siła grawitacji.

- Nie bardziej niż ty, gdy usiadłeś na tamtej uroczej poduszce, która tak czule cię powitała.

Błysk w jego oczach był wystarczającym dowodem na to, że jego pamięć jest bezbłędna. Błysk, który prawie natychmiast zamienił się w żądzę mordu. Wystarczyła sekunda zawahania u Eleny i to teraz ona leżała na lodowato zimnej podłodze, przygnieciona ciałem byłego nauczyciela. Poczuła się dziwnie, choć na pewno nie w takim stopniu w jakim odczuł to Severus.

- Dlaczego powiedziałeś Charliemu, że zamknąłeś Tonks i mnie w szafie? – zadała nieoczekiwane pytanie i wytrąciła go nim z równowagi, co oczywiście wykorzystała, by ponownie znaleźć się na górze.

- Z litości – warknął i z całych sił ją zepchnął. – Możemy zacząć? – zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem, gdy już stanął na nogi.

Pozbierała się z podłogi i stanęła przed Snape'em z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.

- Kłamiesz – oświadczyła z niezachwianą pewnością siebie.

- Skąd ten jakże _błędny_ wniosek?

- Nie uwierzę, że to, co się wydarzyło nim nas zamknąłeś, nie miało żadnego wpływu na powiadomienie Charliego, który miał je otworzyć, gdy już opuścisz zacne progi Grimmauld Place.

- Nie interesuje mnie, w co wierzysz, a w co nie – odparł obojętnie, omijając ją i podchodząc do stołu. – A teraz skup się. Sama chciałaś, bym ci pomógł. Pokrusz muchy siatkoskrzydłe, a potem posiekaj korzenie stokrotki.

Zrzuciła wierzchnią szatę, pozostają w czarnych jeansach i ciemnofioletowym t-shircie. Severus omal nie wylał krwi trolla obok kociołka, gdy zobaczył napis na jej koszulce, który głosił „Kiss me if you dare enough!"*.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytała, przesypując rozkruszone muchy do jednej z wielu miseczek.

- Jak skończysz ze stokrotkami, pokrusz korę, a potem skarabeusze.

_Co innego można się po nim spodziewać! Eliksirofil jeden!_

- Jak sobie życzysz, Władco Eliksirów. – Skłoniła się dworsko.

- Piłaś coś?

- Po prostu się cieszę – odpowiedziała i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Że nie wysadzisz kociołka – mruknął pod nosem, mieszając trzy razy wywar po dodaniu do niego much.

- Słyszałam.

- I dobrze.

- Droczysz się?

- Czy ty ciągle musisz mówić?

_Regrets collect like old friends__  
__Here to relive your darkest moments_

- No tak, zapomniałam, że w czasie warzenia nawet eliksiru na pierdzenie, trzeba zachowywać się śmiertelnie cicho – stwierdziła ze złością.

- Możesz, do jasnej avady, przestać do tego wracać?! – wybuchł, odstawiając z hukiem miseczkę na stół.

- Ale to było zabawne…

- Jak dla kogo – przerwał jej. – Przygotuj dyptam i cztery pijawki. W _ciszy_.

_Jeszcze tylko brakuje mi tu Nimfadory do kompletu._

Zwiększył ogień pod kociołkiem po dodaniu skarabeuszy i mieszał wywar powoli w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegarek. Dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem razy.

- Wrzuć pijawki, skoro już masz brudne ręce. Pojedynczo i ostrożnie.

- Ja wohl, allgemein.**

Wywar zmienił kolor z czerwonego na pomarańczowy, a po czwartej pijawce wrócił do poprzedniej barwy. Na powierzchni pojawiły się dość spore bąble, a potem nagle wszystko zgęstniało i rozwarstwiło się. Severus błyskawicznie zgasił ogień i odsunął się od kociołka, ciągnąc za sobą opierającą się Elenę.

- Cofnij się, głupia. Jak wybuchnie to stracisz wzrok – warknął z wściekłością.

- Dlaczego się rozwarstwił?

- Proporcje składników musiały być źle dobrane.

Snape wyjął plik notatek i zaczął je uważnie studiować.

- Pokaż to – powiedziała stanowczo i dosłownie wyrwała mu plik pergaminów z rąk.

Gdy chciał odebrać zapiski z jej rąk, uciekła na drugi koniec stołu, stojącego po środku sali. Przez chwilę się ganiali jak dzieci wokół tego prostokątnego blatu.

- Za dużo krwi trolla, a za mało kory wiggen – stwierdziła, wciskając mu notatki w ręce.

- Odezwała się specjalistka od wysadzania kociołków – syknął.

- Tak jakbyś ty nigdy, niczego nie wysadził.

- Bo nie wysadziłem.

- Tak? To ciekawe czemu loch trzydziesty trzeci wygląda niczym kopalnia węgla od tej całej sadzy na ścianach i suficie?

Mięsień na policzku mężczyzny drgnął i to była jedyna oznaka tego, że skłamał w sprawie własnych kociołkowych wybuchów.

- Pewnie Weasleyowie testowali tam swoje wynalazki – odpowiedział obojętnym tonem.

- I to oni rzucili zaklęcie zabezpieczające, które można znaleźć jedynie w niektórych księgach o czarnej magii, tak? Kiepska wymówka – stwierdziła złośliwie, sfrustrowana niepowodzeniem przy warzeniu eliksiru. – Mógłbyś w końcu przestać udawać Pana-Ja-Nie-Popełniam-Błędów.

Sięgnęła po szatę, która zsunęła się ze stołka i upadła na posadzkę. Przerzuciła ją przez ramię i skierowała się do drzwi.

- Jutro o tej samej porze – usłyszała głos Severusa, który był chłodny i bardzo formalny.

- W tej chwili żałuję, że to zrobiłam. Tamtego dnia, gdy mnie zamknąłeś z Dorą. Jeden z największych błędów w moim życiu.

_I can see no way, I can see no way__  
__And all of the ghouls come out to play_

Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na korytarz. Snape spodziewał się, że zatrzaśnie je z hukiem, ale zamknęła je niemal bezgłośnie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego dłonie były mocno zaciśnięte w pięści, a jedna z nich zgniotła notatki. Położył je na stole i zaczął wygładzać. Ciche pyknięcie za plecami sprawiło, że odwrócił się nerwowo. Usłyszał przy tym ciche brzęknięcie i gdy spojrzał na podłogę, zobaczył niedużą szklaną fiolkę. Jadowicie zielona barwa znajdującego się w niej płynu przykuwała uwagę. Schylił się i podniósł ją, oglądając pod światło. A potem odkorkował i powąchał zawartość. Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

* * *

_* Pocałuj mnie, jeśli jesteś wystarczająco odważny_

_** Tak jest, generale_


End file.
